


Unexpected Attraction

by jgbest0412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgbest0412/pseuds/jgbest0412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beth's boyfriend robs his boss, Daryl, she finds herself unexpectedly drawn to the rugged mechanic.</p><p> </p><p>This story is not finished. I don't know why it says it is. I can't figure out how to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story not complete
> 
> I have a question. If this story was a book would you read it? I am asking because I'm trying to figure out what types of books people are looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't complete idk y it says that

***** I HAD A NEW IDEA. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK ABOUT IT. THX FOR READING.**

* * *

Daryl was standing in the office looking over a work order when she pulled up. His weary gaze lifted from the form to watch her through the window as she threw her driver's door open. Long slender legs exited first before the rest of her followed.

She was beautiful, he noticed.

She was clad in a soft yellow day dress that reached mid-thigh, leaving her long, creamy legs exposed. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail with a braid down the center. She wore just a hint of makeup, her lips the shade of ripe cherries, and her eyelids were lined with a black liner. Cheap little silver bracelets dangled from her wrists, and a silver chain hung around her neck.

He couldn't look away. He simply stood there watching through slanted eyelids as she made her way to the shop door. He didn't even hear Merle enter the office behind him until his brother's harsh voice cut through the silence.

"What the hell's a broad like that doin' here?" Merle gave Daryl's shoulder a shove when he failed to respond. "Tongue tied?"

"How the hell should I know why she's here?" Daryl grumbled, finally looking back to the order form, but his thoughts were still with the cute blond currently entering the shop. He knew this because he could hear the chimes in the door jingle as it opened. "Richards is fuckin' nuts. I can't get all this work done in two days. Did ya see the condition of that bike?"

"Yea, I saw it," Merle replied, sitting down in the squeaky desk chair. "We'll jus' have to work this weekend is all."

Daryl glared at his brother over the slip. "I was plannin' on huntin' this weekend."

"Plans change, baby brother."

Daryl hated the way he said that like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to Merle, but Daryl looked forward to spending' as much time as he could in the wilderness. It brought a sense of peace into his life. "Well that's jus' bullshit. I better get a bonus for spendin' so much damn time in this grease box."

Merle grinned back at his disgruntled sibling with a grin. "Don't know…"

"Hey, Daryl, Merle?" Carl started barging through into the office door, stopping in his tracks at the fury twisting Daryl's face. "Uhuh. Someone's here lookin' fer Jimmy. Can't find 'em anywhere."

"Try the can," Merle grunted, "Damn kids always in the can. Gonna let that son of a bitch go. Think he spends more time puttin' that powder in his nose than actually workin'."

Carl stood there lost for several minutes. "So, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her t' get another boyfriend," Daryl griped, slamming out of the office, headed for the garage.

He was pissy about the idea of working this weekend, and collided with the blond he'd been staring at. With the reflexes of a cat his arm shot out to grab her as she stumbled from the impact, gasping with surprise. "Damn, girl, watch where yer goin'."

Beth scowled at the big grease covered man that had nearly toppled her over. Had he just blamed her for him running into her? "I believe yer the one who nearly mowed me down."

Daryl's hand released her as if her skin burned him. "Shouldn't stand there, right in front of the doorway like that."

Beth wide blues danced around the cramped lobby. There was only two feet of floor, and a large desk shoved against one wall in the corner. "Where would ya like me to stand? On that desk? Or how bout the chair?"

She was already in a mood, and she didn't need to put up with the likes of this guy. She'd been calling Jimmy for two days and he refused to answer the phone. That wouldn't be so bad if the asshole didn't do this sort of shit on a daily basis, but she was getting really tired of his shit. "I'm lookin' for Jimmy, have ya seen him?"

"Ain't no fuckin' babysitter." Daryl wasn't sure why he was taking his pissy mood out on this unsuspecting girl, but he couldn't seem to stop words from leaving his mouth.

Her pale blond eyebrows lifted in response to his harsh statement. "Did I say ya was?"

Casting her a final glance, he muttered, "Ain't got time fer this shit."

Beth turned as he slammed his way out of the lobby, heading through a connecting door to the garage. He was kind'a cute in a rugged sort of way, she thought to herself. Rolling her eyes, she watched through the window as the angel wings on his vest faded from her line of sight. His arms were nice. Well, maybe a little better than nice. They weren't huge but not skinny, and scrawny. Just the right amount of muscle.

Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts. She had no business thinking of that surly bear while still tied up with Jimmy. Which she wouldn't be if he didn't get his sorry ass out here.

Soon.

Tapping recently manicured nails on the countertop, she felt her patience wearing thin when she heard voices coming down the hall. Tipping her head in that direction, she saw the boy and a slightly older version of the surly bear coming toward her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Merle greeted in a cheerful tone. "Jimmy's in the can. You can wait, or meet us at Jeepers's round seven, he said."

Nostril's flaring, she growled, "I'll wait."

"Suit yerself, darlin'," he answered as he rounded her before slipping into the garage.

She heard him say before slamming the door behind him. "Those are my goddamn tools yer throwin' around."

Beth sat in the only chair in the shop her gaze going to the boy who sat behind the desk. She noticed his interested stare, and smiled sweetly. He was cute, she determined but way to young. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," he mumbled, picking up a stack of papers, he shuffled them nervously before putting them back down. "Those are my uncles. Well actually, Daryl's my dad's best friend, so I consider them my uncles. Gave me a part time job here answerin' phones and stuff."

"Cool," Beth nodded letting her gaze float around the office. Certificates hung on the walls, and random pictures of different types of motorcycles, a couple of dirt bikes to, she noticed. Her flip-flop dangled from her toes, as her leg began to swing.

How long did it take to use the restroom? Maybe he was just tryin' to avoid her. Well, she was through with his sorry ass.

She waited only a few minutes longer when she climbed to her feet. "Tell Jimmy…"

She was about to tell the boy to tell Jimmy not to call when she heard a door squeak on its hinges. He seemed to take his sweet time appearing in the reception area. When his head finally appeared, he gave her a brief look, his head bobbing in her direction. "Hey, babe."

Beth felt her temper rising. Glaring at him, she pointed, "Don't hey babe me. I've been callin' you. If ya don't wanna talk anymore you could just say that."

"It's not like that," Jimmy groaned with a whine. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and his skin was a bit pale. "Jus' been kind'a busy here. By the time I get home I jus' pass out."

Not wanting to make a scene, she let him take her elbow and lead her out of the shop. Coming to stand next to her car, she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm really tired of this. I'm not gonna keep chasin' ya around, Jimmy."

Out of the corner of her she saw who she assumed was Daryl, the surly bear, straighten away from the bike he'd been examining to look in her direction. She didn't look back however keeping her attention on the dead beat boyfriend that had taken up to much of her time already.

"Meet me at Jeepers's tonight, and let me make it up to you." When she nodded her consent, he bent towards her with the intention of pressing a kiss to her lips.

Beth turned at the last minute and his lips fell on her cheek. Her wide blue eyes connected with the man named Daryl's. She let her gaze linger on his for a long moment and she could swear he was glaring at her beneath the tips of his greasy bangs. Than with a curse he ripped his eyes from hers and threw the wrench he held.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not complete has more than 6 chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Beth walked into the bar at exactly a quarter after seven that night. One quick look around told her Jimmy hadn’t arrived yet. Of course, she already knew that considering she’d taken a quick survey of the parking lot and didn’t see the beat up Chevy anywhere. Releasing an agitated sigh, she pushed through the crowed space to the bar.

An older lady with short gray hair smiled at her from behind the counter. “What can I get ya?”

“A tequila sunrise with extra cherries,” Beth ordered with a polite smile in return. Nudging the stool away from the bar, she propped a hip on the solid oak. Pulling her recently straightened hair over one shoulder, she quietly watched the woman work. When the bartender placed her drink before her, she stirred the blend with the thin straw. “You wouldn’t have happened to see a guy with a cowboy hat, and flannel anywhere, have ya?”

Carol’s light gray eyes wandered over the woman before her. She was kind of young to be looking for Daryl, but what did she know. Pointing to a darkened corner, she said, “Guy with a flannel, but he don’t wear no cowboy hat.”

Beth glanced in the direction the woman indicated and her gaze collided with the man from the shop. She observed him for a moment to long, but really she couldn’t help herself. His shaggy hair hung low over his forehead, and she wondered how he could see anything. Her fingers literally itched to sweep the strands from his brow so she could see his eyes. His face was covered in scruff, his full mouth trimmed with a beard and mustache.

When his eyes locked on hers from across the room, his hand rose and lightly scratched his chin. He continued to watch her until the man next to him gave him a nudge. When he turned to say something to his friend, Beth let her gaze slip over him.

He wore the same beat up leather vest with a flannel with the arms cut out of it. Her gaze excitedly danced over the sinew muscle lining his biceps before moving on. She could see his knee peeking out from a hole in his pant leg, because it was bent on the stool where he sat. Even though she took in his attire, her blue eyes kept straying to his nearly exposed chest and neck. He’d only bothered to button the flannel half way, leaving gapping V in the front.

“That who ya lookin’ for?” Carol asked, as she poured a few shots of whiskey. Placing them on a tray, she waved her hand for the server.

“Nope,” Beth stated, taking a rather large mouthful of her drink. Her face puckered as she swallowed, feeling the burn of alcohol travel down her throat and throughout her chest. “Guy I’m looking for don’t look anything like that.”

“Not many of ‘em do,” Carol explained when she detected a hint of disappointment in the woman’s voice. “He’s single. Should go talk to ‘em.”

Taking another mouthful of her drink, she grimaced. “Didn’t know ya could talk to a rattlesnake.”

“Yea, he can be a bit crabby at times,” Carol laughed, turning to grab a couple of beers from the fridge behind her. Sliding them across the bar toward the pretty blond, she said, “Ya mind takin’ these over for me?”

Beth really wanted to tell the woman no, but she was already turning away again. Somewhat reluctantly she grabbed the long necks from the bar with one hand, and her own with the other before she swung away from the stool.

On light feet, she weaved through the crowd. Ignoring the catcalls, and the occasional, hey babes, she circled two pool tables to stop in front of Daryl’s table.

 

He’d noticed her when she’d entered the bar. Which wasn’t a surprise, cause Daryl noticed everything. He also noticed he wasn’t the only one to watch her walk toward the bar. Forgetting about the other patrons, his gaze followed the swing of her hips in skin tight jeans, grunting when she rested a rounded curve on the stool. He even spotted the tip of her lips as she spoke to Carol.

“What the hell ya gruntin’ bout?” Merle wanted to know, propping his pool stick against the table, he followed Daryl’s intense stare across the room. “Hot damn, saucy little thing, huh.”

“Ain’t nothin’, jus’ that girl from the shop,” Daryl stated, taking a swig of his beer. His brows drew together in question when Carol pointed at him and the blonde’s head tilted in his direction. He could feel her admiration float over his body. With those pretty blue eyes, she traced him like he was a sketch, taking in every single line, every hair. His chest literally burned at the opening in his shirt, he noticed.

Merle knocked him with an elbow. “Ya gonna shoot, or sit there slobberin’ all over yerself?”

“The day I drool all over my fuckin’ self will be the fuckin’ day.” Tearing his eyes away from the beauty, he grabbed the pool stick, and headed to the pool table. He made a halfhearted jab at a striped ball. Muttering under his breath when it bounced on the corner pocket before skidding across the green vinyl. “Horse shit.”

“Looks like yer gonna owe me twenty dollars,” Merle gloated, already calculating his next move. “Eight ball, center pocket.”

Daryl rolled his shoulder in a so what shrug before taking his seat, and grabbing the long neck. The bottle was tipped to his lips when his eyes drifted back to the bar. Swallowing the brew in gulps, he watched her grab the beers from the bar, and head his way.

It was his turn to appreciate the view she offered, his gaze straying to her tight perky breasts hidden by the thin halter top she wore. She must’ve felt the weight of his stare, because her nipples tightened in awareness. Forcing his eyes to keep going, he found himself envying those jeans molding to her curves. Right now he’d give half his salary to be a pair of Levi’s for just an hour.

“Carol, I think her name is, said t’ bring these over,” she told him, a shy tilt to her chin.

“Well, ain’t y’ jus’a doll,” Merle cried with a toothy grin that reminded Beth of a clever wolf. Wiggling his bottle at her, he said, “Was runnin’ low.”

She held Daryl’s gaze with a coy look, saying, “Good thing Carol sent me over than, huh?”

Merle looked toward the bar. “Yea, that Carol is sure somethin’.”

Merle’s gaze shifted between his brother and the blond. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on. Merle wasn’t fond of silent conversations. He preferred to be vocal. Waving his pool stick at Beth, he said, “Ya play?”

She wasn’t sure how, but she managed to look at the man speaking to her. She thought somehow because all she wanted to do was soak up the heat radiating from those amazingly interested eyes. Timidly she shrugged, smiling, she said, “Some.”

“Well, when my brother ain’t actin’ like a halfwit he’s pretty damn good. Think I’ll head over and tell Carol thank you for the drinks.” Wiggling his brows suggestively at the two, he relinquished his stick to Beth before sauntering away.

The girl looked torn, Daryl thought. She looked like she wanted to run, yet she stood there. Chewing the toothpick between his teeth, his voice came out hoarse when he spoke. “Wanna go a round?”

“Sure.” Slowly she took a sip of her drink before sitting it on his table. Easing closer to where he sat, her sparkling gaze ran over the stick she held. “Think this things a little long fer me.”

His eyes skipped over the pulse in her throat before tilting his head toward the rack. “Got shorter ones.”

“Really I have no clue what I’m doin’,” she admitted. “I ain’t never really played before. Wanna help me pick one out?”

“Suppose.” Daryl came to his feet in front of her. She was standing a bit to close, and when he stood only an inch separated them. He picked up the heady scent of her sweet perfume. Smelled a lot like brown sugar, he thought. He loved sweets. His eyes just barely managing not to roll in his head as he relished the scent.

Beth really didn’t want to move. She wanted to stand before him like this forever. He oozed an easy power if that made any type of sense. He looked absolutely fearless, but with a lazy stance. Staring at the hair on his chest, she found herself wanting to touch the smooth looking muscle beneath. Finally, she released a sigh, and shifted away from him.

Even though the rack holding the pool sticks was only a few feet away, Beth followed him. Snatching a stick with a firm hand, he held it out to her. “How bout this one?”

“Sure, I guess.” A wide grin spread across her face revealing even white teeth. “Maybe you can give me a few pointers on how to shoot too.”

“Like I’m gonna help ya beat me,” he grunted as he pulled the balls from the pockets, Beth following close on his heels. Rolling them to the table top, he gestured to the front of the table. “Get the triangle.”

They were just positioning the balls in the triangle when a voice called to her from across the bar. “Hey Beth, sorry I’m late had some things I needed to do.”

Beth’s surprised eyes flickered to Daryl briefly. She’d been so wrapped up in Daryl, she’d forgotten all about Jimmy. Her body went ridged as her boyfriend approached them. She never would have guessed how awkward it was to be tied up with one man, and have this magnetic pull to another one.

Daryl found his light mood slipping away, and disappeared all together when Jimmy spoke next.

“Guys are playin’ pool. Mind if I join in?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO TO AMAZON KINDLE AND GET YOUR FREE COPY OF TEMPTRESS BY JESSICA GAFF

“Yer late.” She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to point out the obvious, but for some reason she did. In annoyance she glared at Jimmy through lashes brushed lightly with mascara. She wasn’t sure if she really cared if he’d shown up late, because now she was finding she wished he hadn’t shown up at all.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daryl step away from her side. “You said t’ be here at seven, Jimmy. That was forty minutes ago.”

“I’m aware of that, Beth. Chill,” he told her with a careless shrug. “Had something pop up.”

It was right there on the tip of Daryl’s tongue to mention the little brunette that had pulled into the lot just before they’d closed up shop. He just bet Jimmy had something pop up, he thought. Instead however he pinned a questioning look on Beth. “We still gonna play, or not.”

“Did you just tell me to chill?” Beth wanted to know completely missing Daryl’s question as her irritation mounted. She wanted to crack him with the pool stick in her hand. Daryl must’ve read her mind, because when she took a step in Jimmy’s direction she found the object pulled out of her grasp. That was fine with her, she didn’t need a pool stick to kick his ass. “Like I told you earlier, I’m tired of this shit, and I will not chill.”

Jimmy whirled on Beth getting an inch from her face. “I don’t even know why I bothered to show up in the first place. All ya do is nag.”

“Might be a nag, but yer a fuckin’ dill hole.” Bracing the tips of her fingers on his scrawny chest, she shoved him an inch back.

That was weird. They’d dated for two months, and she’d never noticed how thin he was before. She blamed this enlightenment on his boss three feet to her right. The man had the ability to make many men look scrawny. Shaking her head, she went to turn away from him, and find her drink when his hand shot out to take hold of her arm.

“Beth, stop being such a bit…” Jimmy didn’t get to finish his insult because Beth ripped her arm away from him and landed a stinging slap to his clean shaven jaw.

Daryl was more than happy to stay away from the drama until Jimmy took a step in Beth’s direction. Watching the encounter closely, he saw Jimmy’s hands ball into fists at his sides. Easily, he pushed her behind him as he stepped around her. “Think if ya have any type of sense y’ll think again.”

It might have been the effect of the coke he’d recently shoved up his nose, but Jimmy stupidly angled toward Daryl. Nose to nose with his boss, he felt the man’s chest puff out in a territorial display. At the last minute, Jimmy inched backward. “Fuck it man, you can have the stupid cunt. If ya think yer gonna get lucky, ya better forget it. She’s as fuckin’ cold as an icicle.”

Several patrons turned to watch Jimmy slam through the crowd to the exit. When the wanna be cowboy disappeared through the front door, Daryl turned with a lifted brow. “Y’ alright?”

Now that Jimmy was gone she felt great. Better than she’d felt in two months. Her fingers were a tad wobbly she noticed when they curled around her drink, other than that she was perfect. Swallowing the last mouthful, she nodded, “Feel great. Need another drink though.”

Cocking his head in the direction of the bar he caught Carol’s eye. Waving his hand in a tight circle he motioned for her to bring them a round. When she simply nodded in acknowledgement, he went back to Beth’s side. “What’d ya see in that guy anyway?”

Her eyes locked with his for a long moment before she answered. Feeling the zip of heat those eyes created in her, she inwardly shivered. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she played his question over in her mind. “Honestly, I haven’t the slightest clue.”

“Well y’ could do a lot better.” With that he handed her the pool stick. “Still wanna have a go?”

Her lashes dropped a fraction as she studied him. Another jolt of awareness snaked through her. “Sure.”

The waitress delivered their drinks as Daryl removed the triangle and studied the table. Finally, he positioned the cue ball, and bending forward he let the stick slid through his fingers. Watching a solid slide into the far corner pocket, he gestured to her. “Yer striped.”

“Well that just sucks,” she mumbled, studying the solid yellow hovering on the edge of the pocket. She tried mimicking his actions as she aimed at the cue ball. The stick wound up jabbing the green vinyl instead, slipping under the ball causing it to jump from the table.

She didn’t know why she found it so funny, but she laughed as the ball landed and rolled across the floor. “I’m really going to suck at this.”

Taking a drink from the bottle he held, his brows lifted expectantly. “Better go find it.”

A gentleman wouldn’t stare at her ass as she followed his instruction. A gentleman would certainly not be thinking of all things he could do with that ass as she bent to retrieve the white ball, either. A gentleman wouldn’t be considering holding her in that position and driving his cock into her slick folds, he thought. Thank god, he never claimed to be a gentleman. Even now, he felt himself getting turned on.

What had Jimmy said?

She was as cold as an icicle. He had a hard time believing that.

Daryl could envision them pressed against a wall somewhere, her long trim legs wrapped around his middle, his teeth gnawing on the tip of a delicate nipple. His gaze lingered on a drop of sweat near her temple when she made her way back to him. He wanted to lick that droplet so bad, he could almost the salty moisture on the tip of his tongue.

Vaguely, he became aware of her speaking. He didn’t exactly catch what she was saying precisely all he could really hear was the sing song sound of her voice. He focused on her perfectly kissable mouth, watching intently as her lips moved. “Huh?”

“I said if ya don’t want me to break a window or something, ya better show me how to do this,” she told him. Despite what he thought she wasn’t oblivious to his penetrating stare. Her own gaze locked on his full bottom lip over the rim of the glass she tipped to her lips.

Daryl just barely managed to pull his eyes away from those very enticing lips. If he kept staring at her, he would definitely bend her over the table. As appealing as that thought was, he was pretty positive she didn’t want to be fucked bent over a table in Jeepers.  


Clearing his throat, he tipped his head to the table. “Yea, well, yer stance is all wrong. Do what I do.”

She tried to copy his stance but she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She nearly lost her balance, and found herself falling into his side. Instantly, his arm went around her to steady her. She liked the strength she felt in his arm and was reluctant to pull away. “See I suck.”

Oh, he wanted to see her suck alright he thought. Not in any way that had anything at all to do with pool. He didn’t tell her that however as he righted them both and pulled an inch back. Slipping behind her, he said, “Here let me show ya.”

His chest was only an inch away from her back, she noticed as they bent over the table. She found it hard to focus on what he was saying because she had a sudden impulse to wiggle her ass into the front of his jeans.

It had to be the drinks, she decided.

She had never wanted, or acted so brazen in her life. She was very determined to not start now either. Gritting her teeth, she let his hands settle over her own as he instructed her. Her eyes rolled when his hot breath brushed against her ear, and she couldn’t help the way her neck arched toward him, however. When she felt the slight brush of his lips against the shell of her ear she shifted under his weight. Effectively, pushing her ass into the front of him.

She could swear she felt the hard press of his cock. So, she wasn’t alone in her attraction, she decided. Again she shifted back into him. This time her eyes closed when she felt the hiss of his breath in her ear.

Daryl’s hand came up to wrap around her waist to hold her still. “Ya keep doin’ that, and I won’t be responsible fer what happens.”

Coyly, she glanced over her shoulder with glazed eyes. With a sniff of defiance, she moved against him again.

“Woman,” he growled next to her ear. The hand that gripped her waist slid around, taking hold of her hip with bruising fingers. He held her still.

Between the feel of his hands, the desire in his eyes, and his warm breath tickling against her ear, Beth felt her own craving pulse through her. She felt her nether lips grow moist, and a throb start in her clit.

Damn, what she wouldn’t give to have a few minutes alone with the man behind her, she thought. She found she was pretty close to begging for it too. Licking suddenly dry lips, longing filled her gaze as her eyes dipped again to his mouth.

She could have sworn he was leaning towards her when someone rudely bumped into them. Instantly, she missed his heat when he yanked away from her to whirl around on their intruder. Pressing fingers gripped his biceps when he would have moved toward a bear of a man.

“Watch where the fuck yer goin’.” Daryl growled facing the older biker. “Jus’ cause ya look like animal, don’t mean ya gotta fuckin’ act like one.”

It took all of her strength to hold Daryl back when the biker sneered as he gestured to her. “Sure ya know what yer doin’ with that, or ya need me to teach ya?”

Beth’s mouth dropped open as his meaning became clear. “Wouldn’t let ya touch me with a ten foot pole.”

Merle heard the commotion over the jukebox blaring in the corner, and was across the bar in a few quick strides. Stepping between Daryl and the biker, he said, “I got this. Get yer girl and go.”

Before Daryl could act Merle planted a hook to the man’s jaw with an effective swing. Daryl wanted nothing more than to join in on kicking the biker’s ass, but Beth was now latched on to his leather vest pulling him toward the door. He noticed Merle was on top of things before he let Beth drag him through the exit.

“Night went to shit quick.” Daryl breathed heavily with adrenaline pumping through his veins. His menacing glance didn’t waver from the bar door until light fingers twined with his and pulled him further into the parking lot.

Beth relished the feel of the cool air rushing over her arms and face. Tugging Daryl several steps away from the door, she let out a startled cry when he yanked her around. His rough hands gripped her cheeks as he slammed his lips over hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW   
> GO TO AMAZON KINDLE AND GET FREE COPY OF TEMPTRESS BY JESSICA GAFF


	4. Chapter 4

One minute, he was pressing his large body into Beth’s smaller one, and the next, a cop car came screeching into the parking lot. Ripping his mouth away from hers, he glared at the flashing red and blue lights. “What the hell?”

Rick let his quick gaze run over the couple before him as he climbed out of the driver seat. “Got a call bout Merle. What’s goin’ on Daryl?”

“Some fuckhead plowed into me. Merle pretty much told me he’d handle it.” Knowing that his brother was about to be hauled off to jail, he followed his best friend back into Jeepers, momentarily forgetting about the luscious blond staring dumbly at his retreating back. “Y’ know Merle. If there’s gonna be a fight, he has to be in the middle.”

When they came into view of Merle, he was sitting in a chair being scolded by Carol. His knuckles were broken and bleeding, the biker lay in a heap at his feet, holding an obviously broken nose.

“Carol, can ya give us a minute?” when the woman obediently stepped back a several feet, her wide startled gaze taking in the wreck around them, Rick moved to stand before Merle. “Tell me what happened and start from the beginning.”

 

Beth stood alone in the parking lot watching the steady rhythm of the lights. Apparently, Daryl wasn’t going to return, she decided. With a disappointed sigh, she weaved across the parking lot towards her car. Pressing the unlock button she easily slipped in the driver seat. She was turning out of the parking lot, and didn’t see Daryl step back outside.

Well that was just fuckin’ great, Daryl cursed, even if he wanted to see her again, he didn’t know how to get in touch with her. Running his hand through his shaggy hair, he watched her taillights disappear over a hill. Slowly he pivoted on his booted heel to watch his brother being led to the awaiting cop car in cuffs. It was the best Friday night he’d had in quite some time, he thought, heading for his chopper.

“I’ll be down there in a minute t’ bail ya out, Merle,” Daryl called over his shoulder as his brother ducked into the back seat of the cop car.

“Try not to take yer sweet time, baby brother,” Merle slurred through his fattening lip.

 

The next morning Daryl drove into the parking lot of the motorcycle shop. Cutting the engine of the bike, he released the kick stand as he slowly dismounted. He’d had this nagging feeling that something was wrong since he’d woke up, and now he was staring at the evidence that confirmed his suspicions

The front door of the shop was kicked in, black scuff marks from a boot ran down the front door, the jam splintered where the lock was, a long crack running the length of the doorway. The garbage door was lifted an inch or so from the ground indicting someone had definitely been in there as well.

Daryl reached beneath his vest, his hand wrapping around the handle of his pistol, he easily slipped it from the holster. He was pretty sure whoever had been there was long since gone, but he still used caution as he crept to the door that was slightly ajar. Kicking the door wide, he eased inside, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

The entire entry and clear down the hall was littered with papers strewn across the once tidy space. The connecting garage door stood open wide, he noticed, easing to the opening. Gun aimed he slipped around the corner into the garage. Slowly his gun lowered as he took in his surroundings. Every tool they owned was gone.

G.O.N.E. Gone.

The bikes he and Merle had been working on were gone as well. Even down to the fuckin’ extension cords, everything was gone. He wasn’t sure how long it would have taken to unload the entire shop, but someone had taken a great amount of effort and time to wipe them out clean.

Daryl felt this overwhelming need to smash something, but everything was fuckin’ gone. A blind fury filled him as he patted his pockets for his cell phone. He didn’t bother calling 911, he called Rick directly. “Hey man, ya need t’ come by the shop. Someone unloaded the whole damn place.”

“Better be quick, I find them before y’ do and there’s gonna be more then thief charges filed.” Hitting the end button, Daryl dialed Merle’s number. “Better get yer ass down here. Someone took everythin’.”

“Whaddaya mean they took everything,” Merle grumbled on the other line.

“I mean someone fuckin’ stole everythin’, Merle. What the hell, don’t ya speak fuckin’ English?” Daryl all but yelled into the speaker. He was really trying hard to keep his cool, but his cool was slipping away fast. “Jus’ get yer ass down here.”

He was feeling shittier and shittier with each passing minute. Taking a hit from the cigarette between his lips, he blew out a white cloud of smoke. Sitting against his chopper, he waited nearly twenty minutes before he saw Rick’s car turn the corner down the street. When Rick finally came to a stop in front of the shop, Daryl pushed away from the bike.

“Didn’t touch nothin’ figured you could get a crew out here and dust fer prints or somethin’.”

“Think you been watchin’ too much CSI,” Rick explained following Daryl to the front door. Taking a quick sweeping glance around, he turned to Daryl. “Definitely been robbed.”

“Ain’t that what I jus’ said?” Leading Rick through the lobby, he headed for the garage. “Took every fuckin’ tool, and the fuckin’ bikes I was workin’ on.”

“Damn,” Rick muttered, his gaze slipping over the empty garage. Rubbing the stubble on his chin, his looked over at his pissed off friend. “Ya piss anyone off lately?”

“Someone’s always pissed,” Daryl grumbled with a shrug. A beautiful blond popped up in his head. “Might’a pissed off a kid that was workin’ here.”

“Well, I think I’m going to need all of the information ya might have on ‘em.” Rick pulled the booklet from his pocket and began scribbling all the information Daryl recited. When he finished, he looked at Daryl from beneath the brim of his Stetson. “Do ya think he might have had any accomplices, or did he work alone?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Again her pretty face came to mind. It was a fuckin’ coincidence, he thought. Had to be. She’d shown up the same exact day he’d been robbed blind. Had she been involved with this shit? Had she been distracting him so her pretty boyfriend could rob him? Cursing under his breath, he began slowly, “There was this girl that I’ve never seen before. She came by yesterday lookin’ fer Jimmy, but she seemed pretty pissed with him. Could’a been bullshit. Dunno.”

Rick watched disgust filter cross his friends face. “Gonna need a full description of her too. Anything ya might remember.”

He felt a bit stupid as he recited the events to Rick. She’d been a pretty little piece, he thought. Now she’d gone and whipped him out. She was probably long fuckin’ gone by now to. Didn’t make much sense though, he thought. When he’d kissed her, she’d definitely kissed him back. He wasn’t sure if people could act that good.

What the hell did he know?

Rifling through his pocket he took out the pack of smokes, taking one from the pack, he lit the cigarette. As Rick went through the office, he said, “Better call yer insurance. The sooner ya make a report the better. They take their sweet ass time delivering what they should.”

“Have Merle do it whenever he fuckin’ gets here.”

 

Beth came awake to someone beating on her front door. That was enough to put her in a pissy mood. She had been having a good dream about Daryl, and just as she was getting to the good stuff someone starts beating on the door. Stretching, she grabbed her housecoat and slipped it over her shoulders.

“Hold yer horses. I’m comin’,” She yelled at the door. Seeing a large shadow peering through the stained glass, she felt her pulse give a wild jump. Cautiously, she cracked the door, keeping the chain in place just in case. The last thing she expected to see was the sheriff from last night. “Hang on. Let me take the chain off the door.”

Rick gave a nod to the woman stepping back as the door swung open. “I’m lookin’ fer Jimmy, would he happen to be here?”

Surprised someone would come here looking for Jimmy, Beth shook her head. “Nope. We kind’a broke up last night. Hope I never see the loser again.”

She seemed genuine in her response, Rick determined, but criminals usually did. “Can I come in and take look around, ma’am.”

“Yea, sure.” Beth stepped away from the door as the sheriff came through the opening. Holding the housecoat tightly around herself, she led the way through her apartment. “I just want to let you know whatever yer hoping to find here doesn’t exist. I never brought Jimmy here. What did he do anyway?”

Rick crouched beside the bed, shining a flash light under the tight space, he took a quick look before standing to face her. He was having a hard time believing she had anything to do with the robbery. “I shouldn’t really say anything, but I really don’t see the harm. Last night we think Jimmy robbed Dixon’s Motorcycle Shop. Daryl Dixon named him as a suspect.”

Beth gasped a little dumbfounded. “Why would Jimmy do such a thing?”

“I was kind’a hoping you could tell me,” Rick began with a shrug, “but it’s starting to look like he was wrong.”

Her brow crinkled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Who was wrong?”

“Daryl thought you might have been involved,” Rick explained, pulling the closet door open. Pushing her clothes aside he looked all the way to the wall. Satisfied she wasn’t hiding anything in the tiny space, he shut the door as he turned back to her.

“What do you mean Daryl thought I was involved?” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she tapped her toe as she waited for the sheriff to respond. She could feel her cheeks going pink as her temper rose.

“Well, he thought maybe you were trying to distract him, or something,” Rick told her, noticing the way she colored before him. When she went to turn around abruptly he stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. “Where ya goin’?”

With a huff, she glared at the sheriff. “To see Daryl Dixon.”

 

CHAPTER ENDS HERE SORRY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE FORMATTING WITH THIS CHAPTER

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One minute, he was pressing his large body into Beth’s smaller one, and the next, a cop car came screeching into the parking lot. Ripping his mouth away from hers, he glared at the flashing red and blue lights. “What the hell?”

Rick let his quick gaze run over the couple before him as he climbed out of the driver seat. “Got a call bout Merle. What’s goin’ on Daryl?”

“Some fuckhead plowed into me. Merle pretty much told me he’d handle it.” Knowing that his brother was about to be hauled off to jail, he followed his best friend back into Jeepers, momentarily forgetting about the luscious blond staring dumbly at his retreating back. “Y’ know Merle. If there’s gonna be a fight, he has to be in the middle.”

When they came into view of Merle, he was sitting in a chair being scolded by Carol. His knuckles were broken and bleeding, the biker lay in a heap at his feet, holding an obviously broken nose.

“Carol, can ya give us a minute?” when the woman obediently stepped back a several feet, her wide startled gaze taking in the wreck around them, Rick moved to stand before Merle. “Tell me what happened and start from the beginning.”

 

Beth stood alone in the parking lot watching the steady rhythm of the lights. Apparently, Daryl wasn’t going to return, she decided. With a disappointed sigh, she weaved across the parking lot towards her car. Pressing the unlock button she easily slipped in the driver seat. She was turning out of the parking lot, and didn’t see Daryl step back outside.

Well that was just fuckin’ great, Daryl cursed, even if he wanted to see her again, he didn’t know how to get in touch with her. Running his hand through his shaggy hair, he watched her taillights disappear over a hill. Slowly he pivoted on his booted heel to watch his brother being led to the awaiting cop car in cuffs. It was the best Friday night he’d had in quite some time, he thought, heading for his chopper.

“I’ll be down there in a minute t’ bail ya out, Merle,” Daryl called over his shoulder as his brother ducked into the back seat of the cop car.

“Try not to take yer sweet time, baby brother,” Merle slurred through his fattening lip.

 

The next morning Daryl drove into the parking lot of the motorcycle shop. Cutting the engine of the bike, he released the kick stand as he slowly dismounted. He’d had this nagging feeling that something was wrong since he’d woke up, and now he was staring at the evidence that confirmed his suspicions

The front door of the shop was kicked in, black scuff marks from a boot ran down the front door, the jam splintered where the lock was, a long crack running the length of the doorway. The garbage door was lifted an inch or so from the ground indicting someone had definitely been in there as well.

Daryl reached beneath his vest, his hand wrapping around the handle of his pistol, he easily slipped it from the holster. He was pretty sure whoever had been there was long since gone, but he still used caution as he crept to the door that was slightly ajar. Kicking the door wide, he eased inside, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

The entire entry and clear down the hall was littered with papers strewn across the once tidy space. The connecting garage door stood open wide, he noticed, easing to the opening. Gun aimed he slipped around the corner into the garage. Slowly his gun lowered as he took in his surroundings. Every tool they owned was gone.

G.O.N.E. Gone.

The bikes he and Merle had been working on were gone as well. Even down to the fuckin’ extension cords, everything was gone. He wasn’t sure how long it would have taken to unload the entire shop, but someone had taken a great amount of effort and time to wipe them out clean.

Daryl felt this overwhelming need to smash something, but everything was fuckin’ gone. A blind fury filled him as he patted his pockets for his cell phone. He didn’t bother calling 911, he called Rick directly. “Hey man, ya need t’ come by the shop. Someone unloaded the whole damn place.”

“Better be quick, I find them before y’ do and there’s gonna be more then thief charges filed.” Hitting the end button, Daryl dialed Merle’s number. “Better get yer ass down here. Someone took everythin’.”

“Whaddaya mean they took everything,” Merle grumbled on the other line.

“I mean someone fuckin’ stole everythin’, Merle. What the hell, don’t ya speak fuckin’ English?” Daryl all but yelled into the speaker. He was really trying hard to keep his cool, but his cool was slipping away fast. “Jus’ get yer ass down here.”

He was feeling shittier and shittier with each passing minute. Taking a hit from the cigarette between his lips, he blew out a white cloud of smoke. Sitting against his chopper, he waited nearly twenty minutes before he saw Rick’s car turn the corner down the street. When Rick finally came to a stop in front of the shop, Daryl pushed away from the bike.

“Didn’t touch nothin’ figured you could get a crew out here and dust fer prints or somethin’.”

“Think you been watchin’ too much CSI,” Rick explained following Daryl to the front door. Taking a quick sweeping glance around, he turned to Daryl. “Definitely been robbed.”

“Ain’t that what I jus’ said?” Leading Rick through the lobby, he headed for the garage. “Took every fuckin’ tool, and the fuckin’ bikes I was workin’ on.”

“Damn,” Rick muttered, his gaze slipping over the empty garage. Rubbing the stubble on his chin, his looked over at his pissed off friend. “Ya piss anyone off lately?”

“Someone’s always pissed,” Daryl grumbled with a shrug. A beautiful blond popped up in his head. “Might’a pissed off a kid that was workin’ here.”

“Well, I think I’m going to need all of the information ya might have on ‘em.” Rick pulled the booklet from his pocket and began scribbling all the information Daryl recited. When he finished, he looked at Daryl from beneath the brim of his Stetson. “Do ya think he might have had any accomplices, or did he work alone?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Again her pretty face came to mind. It was a fuckin’ coincidence, he thought. Had to be. She’d shown up the same exact day he’d been robbed blind. Had she been involved with this shit? Had she been distracting him so her pretty boyfriend could rob him? Cursing under his breath, he began slowly, “There was this girl that I’ve never seen before. She came by yesterday lookin’ fer Jimmy, but she seemed pretty pissed with him. Could’a been bullshit. Dunno.”

Rick watched disgust filter cross his friends face. “Gonna need a full description of her too. Anything ya might remember.”

He felt a bit stupid as he recited the events to Rick. She’d been a pretty little piece, he thought. Now she’d gone and whipped him out. She was probably long fuckin’ gone by now to. Didn’t make much sense though, he thought. When he’d kissed her, she’d definitely kissed him back. He wasn’t sure if people could act that good.

What the hell did he know?

Rifling through his pocket he took out the pack of smokes, taking one from the pack, he lit the cigarette. As Rick went through the office, he said, “Better call yer insurance. The sooner ya make a report the better. They take their sweet ass time delivering what they should.”

“Have Merle do it whenever he fuckin’ gets here.”

 

Beth came awake to someone beating on her front door. That was enough to put her in a pissy mood. She had been having a good dream about Daryl, and just as she was getting to the good stuff someone starts beating on the door. Stretching, she grabbed her housecoat and slipped it over her shoulders.

“Hold yer horses. I’m comin’,” She yelled at the door. Seeing a large shadow peering through the stained glass, she felt her pulse give a wild jump. Cautiously, she cracked the door, keeping the chain in place just in case. The last thing she expected to see was the sheriff from last night. “Hang on. Let me take the chain off the door.”

Rick gave a nod to the woman stepping back as the door swung open. “I’m lookin’ fer Jimmy, would he happen to be here?”

Surprised someone would come here looking for Jimmy, Beth shook her head. “Nope. We kind’a broke up last night. Hope I never see the loser again.”

She seemed genuine in her response, Rick determined, but criminals usually did. “Can I come in and take look around, ma’am.”

“Yea, sure.” Beth stepped away from the door as the sheriff came through the opening. Holding the housecoat tightly around herself, she led the way through her apartment. “I just want to let you know whatever yer hoping to find here doesn’t exist. I never brought Jimmy here. What did he do anyway?”

Rick crouched beside the bed, shining a flash light under the tight space, he took a quick look before standing to face her. He was having a hard time believing she had anything to do with the robbery. “I shouldn’t really say anything, but I really don’t see the harm. Last night we think Jimmy robbed Dixon’s Motorcycle Shop. Daryl Dixon named him as a suspect.”

Beth gasped a little dumbfounded. “Why would Jimmy do such a thing?”

“I was kind’a hoping you could tell me,” Rick began with a shrug, “but it’s starting to look like he was wrong.”

Her brow crinkled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Who was wrong?”

“Daryl thought you might have been involved,” Rick explained, pulling the closet door open. Pushing her clothes aside he looked all the way to the wall. Satisfied she wasn’t hiding anything in the tiny space, he shut the door as he turned back to her.

“What do you mean Daryl thought I was involved?” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she tapped her toe as she waited for the sheriff to respond. She could feel her cheeks going pink as her temper rose.

“Well, he thought maybe you were trying to distract him, or something,” Rick told her, noticing the way she colored before him. When she went to turn around abruptly he stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. “Where ya goin’?”

With a huff, she glared at the sheriff. “To see Daryl Dixon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One minute, he was pressing his large body into Beth’s smaller one, and the next, a cop car came screeching into the parking lot. Ripping his mouth away from hers, he glared at the flashing red and blue lights. “What the hell?”

Rick let his quick gaze run over the couple before him as he climbed out of the driver seat. “Got a call bout Merle. What’s goin’ on Daryl?”

“Some fuckhead plowed into me. Merle pretty much told me he’d handle it.” Knowing that his brother was about to be hauled off to jail, he followed his best friend back into Jeepers, momentarily forgetting about the luscious blond staring dumbly at his retreating back. “Y’ know Merle. If there’s gonna be a fight, he has to be in the middle.”

When they came into view of Merle, he was sitting in a chair being scolded by Carol. His knuckles were broken and bleeding, the biker lay in a heap at his feet, holding an obviously broken nose.

“Carol, can ya give us a minute?” when the woman obediently stepped back a several feet, her wide startled gaze taking in the wreck around them, Rick moved to stand before Merle. “Tell me what happened and start from the beginning.”

 

Beth stood alone in the parking lot watching the steady rhythm of the lights. Apparently, Daryl wasn’t going to return, she decided. With a disappointed sigh, she weaved across the parking lot towards her car. Pressing the unlock button she easily slipped in the driver seat. She was turning out of the parking lot, and didn’t see Daryl step back outside.

Well that was just fuckin’ great, Daryl cursed, even if he wanted to see her again, he didn’t know how to get in touch with her. Running his hand through his shaggy hair, he watched her taillights disappear over a hill. Slowly he pivoted on his booted heel to watch his brother being led to the awaiting cop car in cuffs. It was the best Friday night he’d had in quite some time, he thought, heading for his chopper.

“I’ll be down there in a minute t’ bail ya out, Merle,” Daryl called over his shoulder as his brother ducked into the back seat of the cop car.

“Try not to take yer sweet time, baby brother,” Merle slurred through his fattening lip.

 

The next morning Daryl drove into the parking lot of the motorcycle shop. Cutting the engine of the bike, he released the kick stand as he slowly dismounted. He’d had this nagging feeling that something was wrong since he’d woke up, and now he was staring at the evidence that confirmed his suspicions

The front door of the shop was kicked in, black scuff marks from a boot ran down the front door, the jam splintered where the lock was, a long crack running the length of the doorway. The garbage door was lifted an inch or so from the ground indicting someone had definitely been in there as well.

Daryl reached beneath his vest, his hand wrapping around the handle of his pistol, he easily slipped it from the holster. He was pretty sure whoever had been there was long since gone, but he still used caution as he crept to the door that was slightly ajar. Kicking the door wide, he eased inside, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

The entire entry and clear down the hall was littered with papers strewn across the once tidy space. The connecting garage door stood open wide, he noticed, easing to the opening. Gun aimed he slipped around the corner into the garage. Slowly his gun lowered as he took in his surroundings. Every tool they owned was gone.

G.O.N.E. Gone.

The bikes he and Merle had been working on were gone as well. Even down to the fuckin’ extension cords, everything was gone. He wasn’t sure how long it would have taken to unload the entire shop, but someone had taken a great amount of effort and time to wipe them out clean.

Daryl felt this overwhelming need to smash something, but everything was fuckin’ gone. A blind fury filled him as he patted his pockets for his cell phone. He didn’t bother calling 911, he called Rick directly. “Hey man, ya need t’ come by the shop. Someone unloaded the whole damn place.”

“Better be quick, I find them before y’ do and there’s gonna be more then thief charges filed.” Hitting the end button, Daryl dialed Merle’s number. “Better get yer ass down here. Someone took everythin’.”

“Whaddaya mean they took everything,” Merle grumbled on the other line.

“I mean someone fuckin’ stole everythin’, Merle. What the hell, don’t ya speak fuckin’ English?” Daryl all but yelled into the speaker. He was really trying hard to keep his cool, but his cool was slipping away fast. “Jus’ get yer ass down here.”

He was feeling shittier and shittier with each passing minute. Taking a hit from the cigarette between his lips, he blew out a white cloud of smoke. Sitting against his chopper, he waited nearly twenty minutes before he saw Rick’s car turn the corner down the street. When Rick finally came to a stop in front of the shop, Daryl pushed away from the bike.

“Didn’t touch nothin’ figured you could get a crew out here and dust fer prints or somethin’.”

“Think you been watchin’ too much CSI,” Rick explained following Daryl to the front door. Taking a quick sweeping glance around, he turned to Daryl. “Definitely been robbed.”

“Ain’t that what I jus’ said?” Leading Rick through the lobby, he headed for the garage. “Took every fuckin’ tool, and the fuckin’ bikes I was workin’ on.”

“Damn,” Rick muttered, his gaze slipping over the empty garage. Rubbing the stubble on his chin, his looked over at his pissed off friend. “Ya piss anyone off lately?”

“Someone’s always pissed,” Daryl grumbled with a shrug. A beautiful blond popped up in his head. “Might’a pissed off a kid that was workin’ here.”

“Well, I think I’m going to need all of the information ya might have on ‘em.” Rick pulled the booklet from his pocket and began scribbling all the information Daryl recited. When he finished, he looked at Daryl from beneath the brim of his Stetson. “Do ya think he might have had any accomplices, or did he work alone?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Again her pretty face came to mind. It was a fuckin’ coincidence, he thought. Had to be. She’d shown up the same exact day he’d been robbed blind. Had she been involved with this shit? Had she been distracting him so her pretty boyfriend could rob him? Cursing under his breath, he began slowly, “There was this girl that I’ve never seen before. She came by yesterday lookin’ fer Jimmy, but she seemed pretty pissed with him. Could’a been bullshit. Dunno.”

Rick watched disgust filter cross his friends face. “Gonna need a full description of her too. Anything ya might remember.”

He felt a bit stupid as he recited the events to Rick. She’d been a pretty little piece, he thought. Now she’d gone and whipped him out. She was probably long fuckin’ gone by now to. Didn’t make much sense though, he thought. When he’d kissed her, she’d definitely kissed him back. He wasn’t sure if people could act that good.

What the hell did he know?

Rifling through his pocket he took out the pack of smokes, taking one from the pack, he lit the cigarette. As Rick went through the office, he said, “Better call yer insurance. The sooner ya make a report the better. They take their sweet ass time delivering what they should.”

“Have Merle do it whenever he fuckin’ gets here.”

 

Beth came awake to someone beating on her front door. That was enough to put her in a pissy mood. She had been having a good dream about Daryl, and just as she was getting to the good stuff someone starts beating on the door. Stretching, she grabbed her housecoat and slipped it over her shoulders.

“Hold yer horses. I’m comin’,” She yelled at the door. Seeing a large shadow peering through the stained glass, she felt her pulse give a wild jump. Cautiously, she cracked the door, keeping the chain in place just in case. The last thing she expected to see was the sheriff from last night. “Hang on. Let me take the chain off the door.”

Rick gave a nod to the woman stepping back as the door swung open. “I’m lookin’ fer Jimmy, would he happen to be here?”

Surprised someone would come here looking for Jimmy, Beth shook her head. “Nope. We kind’a broke up last night. Hope I never see the loser again.”

She seemed genuine in her response, Rick determined, but criminals usually did. “Can I come in and take look around, ma’am.”

“Yea, sure.” Beth stepped away from the door as the sheriff came through the opening. Holding the housecoat tightly around herself, she led the way through her apartment. “I just want to let you know whatever yer hoping to find here doesn’t exist. I never brought Jimmy here. What did he do anyway?”

Rick crouched beside the bed, shining a flash light under the tight space, he took a quick look before standing to face her. He was having a hard time believing she had anything to do with the robbery. “I shouldn’t really say anything, but I really don’t see the harm. Last night we think Jimmy robbed Dixon’s Motorcycle Shop. Daryl Dixon named him as a suspect.”

Beth gasped a little dumbfounded. “Why would Jimmy do such a thing?”

“I was kind’a hoping you could tell me,” Rick began with a shrug, “but it’s starting to look like he was wrong.”

Her brow crinkled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Who was wrong?”

“Daryl thought you might have been involved,” Rick explained, pulling the closet door open. Pushing her clothes aside he looked all the way to the wall. Satisfied she wasn’t hiding anything in the tiny space, he shut the door as he turned back to her.

“What do you mean Daryl thought I was involved?” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she tapped her toe as she waited for the sheriff to respond. She could feel her cheeks going pink as her temper rose.

“Well, he thought maybe you were trying to distract him, or something,” Rick told her, noticing the way she colored before him. When she went to turn around abruptly he stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. “Where ya goin’?”

With a huff, she glared at the sheriff. “To see Daryl Dixon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One minute, he was pressing his large body into Beth’s smaller one, and the next, a cop car came screeching into the parking lot. Ripping his mouth away from hers, he glared at the flashing red and blue lights. “What the hell?”

Rick let his quick gaze run over the couple before him as he climbed out of the driver seat. “Got a call bout Merle. What’s goin’ on Daryl?”

“Some fuckhead plowed into me. Merle pretty much told me he’d handle it.” Knowing that his brother was about to be hauled off to jail, he followed his best friend back into Jeepers, momentarily forgetting about the luscious blond staring dumbly at his retreating back. “Y’ know Merle. If there’s gonna be a fight, he has to be in the middle.”

When they came into view of Merle, he was sitting in a chair being scolded by Carol. His knuckles were broken and bleeding, the biker lay in a heap at his feet, holding an obviously broken nose.

“Carol, can ya give us a minute?” when the woman obediently stepped back a several feet, her wide startled gaze taking in the wreck around them, Rick moved to stand before Merle. “Tell me what happened and start from the beginning.”

 

Beth stood alone in the parking lot watching the steady rhythm of the lights. Apparently, Daryl wasn’t going to return, she decided. With a disappointed sigh, she weaved across the parking lot towards her car. Pressing the unlock button she easily slipped in the driver seat. She was turning out of the parking lot, and didn’t see Daryl step back outside.

Well that was just fuckin’ great, Daryl cursed, even if he wanted to see her again, he didn’t know how to get in touch with her. Running his hand through his shaggy hair, he watched her taillights disappear over a hill. Slowly he pivoted on his booted heel to watch his brother being led to the awaiting cop car in cuffs. It was the best Friday night he’d had in quite some time, he thought, heading for his chopper.

“I’ll be down there in a minute t’ bail ya out, Merle,” Daryl called over his shoulder as his brother ducked into the back seat of the cop car.

“Try not to take yer sweet time, baby brother,” Merle slurred through his fattening lip.

 

The next morning Daryl drove into the parking lot of the motorcycle shop. Cutting the engine of the bike, he released the kick stand as he slowly dismounted. He’d had this nagging feeling that something was wrong since he’d woke up, and now he was staring at the evidence that confirmed his suspicions

The front door of the shop was kicked in, black scuff marks from a boot ran down the front door, the jam splintered where the lock was, a long crack running the length of the doorway. The garbage door was lifted an inch or so from the ground indicting someone had definitely been in there as well.

Daryl reached beneath his vest, his hand wrapping around the handle of his pistol, he easily slipped it from the holster. He was pretty sure whoever had been there was long since gone, but he still used caution as he crept to the door that was slightly ajar. Kicking the door wide, he eased inside, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him.

The entire entry and clear down the hall was littered with papers strewn across the once tidy space. The connecting garage door stood open wide, he noticed, easing to the opening. Gun aimed he slipped around the corner into the garage. Slowly his gun lowered as he took in his surroundings. Every tool they owned was gone.

G.O.N.E. Gone.

The bikes he and Merle had been working on were gone as well. Even down to the fuckin’ extension cords, everything was gone. He wasn’t sure how long it would have taken to unload the entire shop, but someone had taken a great amount of effort and time to wipe them out clean.

Daryl felt this overwhelming need to smash something, but everything was fuckin’ gone. A blind fury filled him as he patted his pockets for his cell phone. He didn’t bother calling 911, he called Rick directly. “Hey man, ya need t’ come by the shop. Someone unloaded the whole damn place.”

“Better be quick, I find them before y’ do and there’s gonna be more then thief charges filed.” Hitting the end button, Daryl dialed Merle’s number. “Better get yer ass down here. Someone took everythin’.”

“Whaddaya mean they took everything,” Merle grumbled on the other line.

“I mean someone fuckin’ stole everythin’, Merle. What the hell, don’t ya speak fuckin’ English?” Daryl all but yelled into the speaker. He was really trying hard to keep his cool, but his cool was slipping away fast. “Jus’ get yer ass down here.”

He was feeling shittier and shittier with each passing minute. Taking a hit from the cigarette between his lips, he blew out a white cloud of smoke. Sitting against his chopper, he waited nearly twenty minutes before he saw Rick’s car turn the corner down the street. When Rick finally came to a stop in front of the shop, Daryl pushed away from the bike.

“Didn’t touch nothin’ figured you could get a crew out here and dust fer prints or somethin’.”

“Think you been watchin’ too much CSI,” Rick explained following Daryl to the front door. Taking a quick sweeping glance around, he turned to Daryl. “Definitely been robbed.”

“Ain’t that what I jus’ said?” Leading Rick through the lobby, he headed for the garage. “Took every fuckin’ tool, and the fuckin’ bikes I was workin’ on.”

“Damn,” Rick muttered, his gaze slipping over the empty garage. Rubbing the stubble on his chin, his looked over at his pissed off friend. “Ya piss anyone off lately?”

“Someone’s always pissed,” Daryl grumbled with a shrug. A beautiful blond popped up in his head. “Might’a pissed off a kid that was workin’ here.”

“Well, I think I’m going to need all of the information ya might have on ‘em.” Rick pulled the booklet from his pocket and began scribbling all the information Daryl recited. When he finished, he looked at Daryl from beneath the brim of his Stetson. “Do ya think he might have had any accomplices, or did he work alone?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Again her pretty face came to mind. It was a fuckin’ coincidence, he thought. Had to be. She’d shown up the same exact day he’d been robbed blind. Had she been involved with this shit? Had she been distracting him so her pretty boyfriend could rob him? Cursing under his breath, he began slowly, “There was this girl that I’ve never seen before. She came by yesterday lookin’ fer Jimmy, but she seemed pretty pissed with him. Could’a been bullshit. Dunno.”

Rick watched disgust filter cross his friends face. “Gonna need a full description of her too. Anything ya might remember.”

He felt a bit stupid as he recited the events to Rick. She’d been a pretty little piece, he thought. Now she’d gone and whipped him out. She was probably long fuckin’ gone by now to. Didn’t make much sense though, he thought. When he’d kissed her, she’d definitely kissed him back. He wasn’t sure if people could act that good.

What the hell did he know?

Rifling through his pocket he took out the pack of smokes, taking one from the pack, he lit the cigarette. As Rick went through the office, he said, “Better call yer insurance. The sooner ya make a report the better. They take their sweet ass time delivering what they should.”

“Have Merle do it whenever he fuckin’ gets here.”

 

Beth came awake to someone beating on her front door. That was enough to put her in a pissy mood. She had been having a good dream about Daryl, and just as she was getting to the good stuff someone starts beating on the door. Stretching, she grabbed her housecoat and slipped it over her shoulders.

“Hold yer horses. I’m comin’,” She yelled at the door. Seeing a large shadow peering through the stained glass, she felt her pulse give a wild jump. Cautiously, she cracked the door, keeping the chain in place just in case. The last thing she expected to see was the sheriff from last night. “Hang on. Let me take the chain off the door.”

Rick gave a nod to the woman stepping back as the door swung open. “I’m lookin’ fer Jimmy, would he happen to be here?”

Surprised someone would come here looking for Jimmy, Beth shook her head. “Nope. We kind’a broke up last night. Hope I never see the loser again.”

She seemed genuine in her response, Rick determined, but criminals usually did. “Can I come in and take look around, ma’am.”

“Yea, sure.” Beth stepped away from the door as the sheriff came through the opening. Holding the housecoat tightly around herself, she led the way through her apartment. “I just want to let you know whatever yer hoping to find here doesn’t exist. I never brought Jimmy here. What did he do anyway?”

Rick crouched beside the bed, shining a flash light under the tight space, he took a quick look before standing to face her. He was having a hard time believing she had anything to do with the robbery. “I shouldn’t really say anything, but I really don’t see the harm. Last night we think Jimmy robbed Dixon’s Motorcycle Shop. Daryl Dixon named him as a suspect.”

Beth gasped a little dumbfounded. “Why would Jimmy do such a thing?”

“I was kind’a hoping you could tell me,” Rick began with a shrug, “but it’s starting to look like he was wrong.”

Her brow crinkled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Who was wrong?”

“Daryl thought you might have been involved,” Rick explained, pulling the closet door open. Pushing her clothes aside he looked all the way to the wall. Satisfied she wasn’t hiding anything in the tiny space, he shut the door as he turned back to her.

“What do you mean Daryl thought I was involved?” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she tapped her toe as she waited for the sheriff to respond. She could feel her cheeks going pink as her temper rose.

“Well, he thought maybe you were trying to distract him, or something,” Rick told her, noticing the way she colored before him. When she went to turn around abruptly he stopped her, placing a hand on her arm. “Where ya goin’?”

With a huff, she glared at the sheriff. “To see Daryl Dixon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell we supposed to do now?” Daryl glared over at Merle, at a complete loss as he stared helplessly around the empty garage.

He didn’t glare at Merle because he was mad at his brother. He glared at him because he was simply mad. No, pissed. He was fuckin’ pissed, there were no other words for it. If he saw that little shit again, he’d seriously contemplate putting a bullet or two into him. Oh, he wouldn’t kill him, just hurt him really, really bad.

“Guess we can go home,” Merle answered rubbing his face as exhaustion swept through him. All the work and time they had put into this place, gone in one fuckin’ night. Didn’t seem possible, he felt like he was living a nightmare.

Shrugging, he hopped down from the workbench he’d been sitting on. “Can’t work on the bike, fuckin’ thing ain’t here. Little fuckin’ bastard.”

Daryl watched Merle climb into his truck and with a roar the engine started. His brother had barely turned the key before he peeled out of the parking lot. Kicking a rock, Daryl walked out of the garage, and pulled the heavy door in place. No sense locking it, everything was gone, he decided.

He still couldn’t fuckin’ believe it. It was something you saw in a movie, maybe a comedy or something, but this wasn’t fuckin’ funny.

He was half way to his chopper when a familiar navy blue Saturn pulled in front of the shop. He stopped in his tracks when the driver slammed on the brakes, and threw the car in park. Immediately, a blond hopped out of the driver’s seat, her nostrils flaring as she stared at him with flaming blue eyes.

This wasn’t the pretty little thing he remembered. Oh, she was still pretty, just a little less put together than she had been last night. Like she’d jumped right out of bed and rushed over here.

Hell, the girl still wore her pajama bottoms, and skimpy tank that showed more of her torso than it covered. His gaze momentarily locking on her belly button. Finally he pulled his eyes away from her flat belly to take in the rest of her. Her makeup was a little smeared at the corners of her eyes, and Daryl really didn’t think she’d even bothered to comb her hair.

Daryl’s arms crossed defensively across his chest at the look of rage on the girl’s cheeks. He didn’t understand why she was so pissed off. Wasn’t like she’d been the one cleaned out overnight.

Tossing his bangs out of his eyes, he bravely met her gaze. “What do y’ want, Beth?”

“What do I want? What do I want?” Her teeth gritted so hard she was surprised she didn’t chip a tooth. Her arms flayed as she spoke too angry to control their erratic movements. “I want you to apologize.”

“You want me to apologize fer yer boyfriend whippin’ me out?” Daryl didn’t try to curb the anger filling him. He finally had someone he could yell at, and he would be damned if he surpassed the opportunity. Taking a step toward her, he told her, “Yer a fuckin’ lunatic if ya think I’m gonna apologize fer anythin’.”

“He ain’t my boyfriend, ya dope.” She refused to back down when he charged forward his nose nearly pressing into hers, his hot breath steaming across her lips as he bent toward her. Putting her hands against his chest to create some space, she gave him a shove. “We broke up last night if you don’t remember, ya bully.”

“All I know is I got a cute little show,” he yelled back at her refusing to budge when she pushed at him. “Hell fer all I know y’all came after ya left the bar last night. Hell, maybe ya even paid the biker to distract me and Merle.”

“Are seriously that demented?” Baht went from liking a loser to having an attraction to nut job. Waving to her car, than giving herself a sweeping gesture, she yelled, “Does it look like I need money? I have a good job, and my family’s far from poor.”

“Hell, fer all I know, all that was bought with drug money,” he huffed in her face. Something in the back of his mind told him he was being irrational but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Don’t know nothin’ bout ya, but ya showed up the same day that motherfucker stole every goddamn thin’ I own.”

A humorless laugh tumbled from her lips. “In the space of a second I went from a thief to a drug dealer? Do you actually hear yerself speak, or are ya talkin’ straight out of yer ass?”

Boy she was smokin’ when she was all fired up, he thought. His cock twitched in his pants as the sparks flew from her eyes.

What the hell Daryl? He ranted at himself. This was no time to get all worked up. Actually some angry, hate sex sounded like the perfect cure to his current state of mind. Pushing the thought away, he pushed his face against hers.

“I don’t know what ya are, could be anything fer all I know,” he ground out. The look and temper he displayed was enough to scare men, big men, yet Beth didn’t back down. He was surprised when she lifted a finger, and pointed in his face. “Better get it out of my face before ya lose it.”

“I ain’t doing anything until you apologize.”

Beth wasn’t sure where the courage came from to stand her ground. Her finger didn’t even waver as she held it an inch from his nose. Inside she was shaking like a leaf. The man could frighten a grizzly she’d bet.

“I ain’t apologizin’ to you or anyone,” Daryl bit out. “Y’ can take yer cute little ass back into that car and drive right back home.”

“Just for your information, I didn’t have anything to do with whatever happened here last night.” Beth told him, furious. “If ya remember I kissed ya back last night, and I ain’t no prostitute.”

Shock lit Daryl’s eyes as the words flew from her mouth. He’d never compared her to a prostitute. Well, maybe he kind’a had, he decided. Suggesting that she’d distracted him so her boyfriend could rob him wasn’t much better than calling her a prostitute. “Didn’t mean it like that.”

“What a relief,” she sighed with sarcasm heavy in her voice. “You don’t think I’m a prostitute, but somehow I’m capable of stealing yer shit, and dealin’ fuckin’ drugs.”

Roughly, he grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her towards the garage. Maybe if she saw the bare ass concrete, she would understand why he was so fuckin’ pissed off. When she dug her heels into the ground trying to stop him, he turned on her. “Don’t worry, not gonna kill or beat ya. Jus’ want ya t’ see what that little asshole did.”

Beth had to jog to keep up with him as he pulled her behind him. He kept a tight hold on her arm as he bent to lift the heavy door. As it slid up to reveal a hollow shell that had once been a full work space, she gasped.

How the hell had Jimmy done such a thing?

How was one man capable of hauling such a load?

“That’s what yer boyfriend did.” He focused on the shock covering her pretty face. Judging by that look, he could almost really believe she didn’t know anything about it. If she didn’t know anything about it, then that meant he’d went and shouted at her for nothing.

Some of the fight drained out of her as her eyes flickered around the garage. Her nostrils flared slightly as she repeated her earlier statement. “He ain’t my boyfriend. Should have never trusted his sorry ass.”

Lightly, she pulled at her arm until his fingers relaxed their hold. Turning to him, she let a rush of air leave her lungs as she studied him. Something told her Jimmy had taken more from this man than just his tools. The little fucker had taken this man’s very livelihood, and she genuinely felt bad.

Her hand lifted to touch his leather vest. “I’m really sorry fer what he did. Ya have to believe me when I say I didn’t have anything to do with the creep’s actions.”

Daryl stared down into her upturned face. Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her, and slowly, he nodded, “Never really thought ya did. Was jus’ pissed.”

“Ya know yer pretty hot when yer mad?”

He was too, she thought. He had this wild air about him, like he would be impossible to tame, but she would sure have fun trying. His chest puffed up like a tiger when he breathed, his shoulders going straight, displaying his muscular profile. She could envision digging her fingers into his back, her nails leaving traces of her desire in their wake.

Daryl wasn’t sure exactly when the mood had shifted, but he picked up on the sudden change. “What’re y’ sayin’?”

“This,” she whispered lifting up on her tiptoes, her fingers curled into his vest as she gave him a tug, letting her mouth find his.


	6. this story is not complete

Before Beth really knew what was happening Daryl had her pressed against the garage wall. She realized things were spiraling out of control, and it was as much a shock to herself as it probably was to him. When she’d stormed out of her apartment she had every tension of ranting at him, maybe slapping his rugged face for believing the worst of her, and wishing him straight to hell.

Of course her plans had went south the second she looked at him. Even now her fingers twisted wantonly into his hair, her tongue plunging deep, savoring the taste and smell of him. She could simply kiss him for hours, she determined, and if she had a say she’d do just that.

Wickedly, she nipped his lower lip with sharp teeth, her limbs instantly wrapping around his body when he lifted her from her feet. When she felt him cupping, and kneading her buttocks, she became internally grateful she still wore her pajama bottoms. She could feel everything through the thin silk bottoms.

His hardening shaft pressed into her warm center, causing her hips to buck suggestively against him. A throaty moan echoed through the empty garage when his lips trailed down over her chin, finding and latching on to the pulse pounding desperately in her neck. One of his strong hands wound in her hair pulling her head back, the hold so powerful it bordered on pain, at the same time his piercing teeth bit into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Daryl licked a trail to where her halter top dipped between her breasts. The damn thing was little more than a sports bra, he thought, nipping at the tender skin of her perky mound. A hard hand massaged the full flesh of her ass. While no one would ever claim him to be a genius, he knew if he moved his fingers a few inches, he’d be able to rub on the pretty cunt between her legs.

What would she do if he did? Would she slap his face and call him a bastard?

Would she melt as his fingers played through the material covering her from him?

What would she do if he tied her to his bed and ate her up? The idea was so stimulating, he risked being slapped, letting his fingers glide closer to her center. Sucking on the exposed bit of flesh above her bra-tank, his breath rushed out harshly when his fingers grazed the dampening material of her pajamas.

When she didn’t immediately slap his face, or recoil from his touch, he pressed his fingers over her. A growl erupted from his tight throat when she yanked his head back, and her sweet tongue dove into his mouth.

She should stop him, her mind whispered seeking reason. Things were progressing way to fast, but her blood was heating with each brush of his fingers. She couldn’t say whether she’d speak to the man tomorrow, or even ten minutes after their current interlude, but she didn’t want the desire he was creating in her body to stop.

Just one more kiss, she promised.

Her tongue circled his before dancing away, whimpering when his trailed after her, his fingers rubbing her from behind. That one kiss turned into another one, the light press of his fingers over her dewy center becoming more insistent.

She shuddered against his hand, thrusting into his searching fingers. Suddenly she damned her pajamas for being in her way. She wanted to have this man’s fingers in her, rubbing her clit, chasing this maddening ache away.

Daryl felt his hard whiskers scrapping into her tender skin as he returned the fervor of her kiss. Later he might regret marring such lovely skin, but he was too hypnotized by her taste to care. In a fog, he became aware of her shoving at his vest, and somehow without releasing her he shrugged out of the damned leather.

Her fingers played with the hair at his nape, biting into the firm muscle of his neck, jamming his mouth tightly to her own. That was the moment he lost all restraint. His fingers left her cunt to find the waistband of her silky pants, boldly he pushed the elastic down her hips so he could feel the slide of her smooth skin.

Beth’s head went back to rest against the wall as his hand slid between the globes of her ass to find her wetness. His head bent, and through the material of her tank his lips latched onto her pebbled nipple, as his fingers brushed over her dewy center.

She’d never been mulled before. Never been mulled in a garage before. Never been lost in a moment of passion to be mulled in a garage before. And she certainly had never been mulled in a garage by a man she barely knew. Perhaps all the above added to the appeal.

A frustrated howl left her lips as his fingers continuously brushed over her aching core without actually penetrating her. Impatiently, she moved against him, and she felt him chuckle into her breast. Her fingers knotted in his hair tugging him away from her breast. “It ain’t funny.”

“Tell me what ya want, princess.” His heated stare burned into her, his fingertip tracing her opening. A finger pressed into her to the first knuckle before withdrawing, liking the way she bucked against him. Just to feel her do it again, he repeated the gesture.

In silent answer, she rolled her pelvis into his cock. When he barely managed to stifle a groan, she smiled back. He wasn’t the only one with power, she determined, repeating the movement.

“I could bend you over that counter and fuck ya.” His harshly spoken words against her ear coupled by the teasing caress of his fingers had her practically pooling. “Would ya like that?”

“Oh god,” she breathed into his neck, his heady scent enhancing the mood. She’d never been on the brink of release from a statement, or such a simple touch before. Licking up to his ear, she sucked the lobe into her mouth, her hot breath fanning into the hollow of his ear. “I want you.”

Damned thing was he wanted her to. Bad.

He’d never wanted to take a person so bad in his life. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was about her that caused him to do these unexpected things, but he sure wasn’t going to complain. His cock was throbbing to damn bad to, and his brain was beyond rational thought. It was way too soon for that, wasn’t it?

He was having a hard time remembering that however. Currently, she was wrapped around him like a second skin, and his fingers were still rubbing at her cunt. Finally, he gave into temptation, letting a single finger sink into her. He was rewarded, or tortured by the sound of her pleasured cry. He’d never heard something so damn sweet and torturous in his life.

Beth felt her core tighten around him, seeking more, wanting him deeper. As her passion grew her fingers tightened in his hair, dragging his mouth to hers. His caress took up a steady rhythm, his tongue winding around hers as he added another finger. Eagerly, her hips moved in time with his unhurried touch, picking up their pace only when he did.

“God, I wanna put my cock in ya,” he groaned, sucking her tongue into his mouth. Never breaking contact, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, he turned them to the countertop. Withdrawing his hand from her pajamas, he propped her on the hard surface. “If ya don’t stop me, I’m gonna rip them pants off ya. When I do I’m gonna fuck ya.”

She stared at him with a heavy hooded gaze. Her fingers found the buttons on his flannel and quickly released them. When the material parted she shoved it down his rounded shoulders, her hungry stare eating up the lines defining his torso. She liked the hair sprinkled over his chest, running down his abdomen to disappear behind the waistband of his breeches. Her fingertips sifted through the hair going down to the button on his pants.

She lifted a brow at him, her nail scrapping along his skin before undoing the clasp on his breeches, boldly she stared into his darkening blue eyes as she slid the zipper free. “Got a condom?”

She might have taken leave of her sense, but she wasn’t so far gone she would take a risk, after all she didn’t really know him. Her frustration only heightened when his face fell. That expression told her, he didn’t, and with a groan her forehead went to rest on his.

Daryl backed away from the woman before him leaving a string of curses in his wake. He’d never been so absorbed by another person that he’d forgone protection, and the mere fact he’d nearly forgotten it now, left him a tad shitty. “Fuck no.”

Beth would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed. Hopping down from her perch, she pulled her pants back in place, she smiled at the pure annoyance on his face. “Guess that just means you’ll have to see me again.”

That took him by surprise. She wanted to see him again? They were worlds apart in society and apparently class, what did she want with him? He’d just moments ago accused her of being a thief, a possible drug dealer, and in so many words, a prostitute.

Mentally, he shook his head as he contemplated all the things that separated them. In brisk movements he zipped his pants stomping across the garage to collect his vest and flannel. He almost turned and asked her what she wanted with him, but instead he pulled his shirt on followed by his leather.

She berated herself. He probably thought she was easy. Hell, she’d known him a day and she’d nearly had sex with him. She couldn’t believe how foolish she’d been. Damn, how forward could she be?

Beth had all but given up on the prospect of seeing him again considering the lengthy silence. Gathering her tangled hair over her shoulder, she side stepped him, heading for the door.

She was taken aback when his hand shot out and took hold of her wrist, his voice stopping her in her tracks. She didn’t have time to look at him, her back was still to him, his breath ruffling the strands of her hair as he said, “Wanna go for a ride later?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Beth heard his chopper way before he actually pulled into the parking lot before her building. Normally, she didn’t allow dates to pick her up at her residence. Never knew what kind of creeps were out there, and it made her feel safer meeting them in a highly public place. Of course, Daryl had been the exception to every standard she’d ever set for herself.

She’d never brazenly kissed a man she barely knew, certainly never let them finger her before an established relationship, and never allowed herself to think twice about a man who’d openly insulted her more than once.

She stopped at the mirror in the foyer to check her appearance. It had taken her hours to decide what to wear, and she’d finally settled on a simple Ohio State sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans. They would be on the back of his bike and it was getting to be night fall so she wanted to make sure she was warm. She’d tied her hair back in a simple braid, not wanting the strands to fly into and stick to her face.

She’d lined her eyes with a black liner, sweeping her full lashes with an ebony mascara, and her eyelids were colored with a golden eye shadow. The makeup made her already large eyes, huge. Puckering her lips at her reflection, she admired the dark cherry gloss she’d settled on.

As the roar of the engine grew closer excitement rushed through her. It had been years since she’d been this excited to go out on a date. Could she consider it a date? He’d never actually stated that it was a date, but she assumed it was. He didn’t exactly strike her as the dating type however.

Shrugging to the copied version of herself in the oval glass, she stared at the door. She was trying to control the urge to burst through it and rush down the stairs. It wouldn’t look good if she appeared overly eager would it?

When he revived the engine outside her door, she supposed it was her cue to come down. Her lashes dropped a fraction when she realized he didn’t mean to come to the door. Of course, he wasn’t exactly the type of guy who came up and knocked gently, waiting patiently for her to answer, and then offering her his elbow as he led her downstairs, right?

Looking at the gold watch on her wrist, she watched two minutes tick by. Than three. When again the bike’s motor snarled after the third, she let her fingers curl slowly around the knob. Finally satisfied that she wouldn’t appear overeager, she opened the door on quiet hinges, and slipped outside.

Despite the fact that she wasn’t trying to appear too excited, she practically bounced down the stairs to him. The second she saw him, she wanted to drop a kiss his to his lightly frowning mouth. Was it just her or did he have a permanent scowl on his face? If she did kiss him would his opinion be any less of her?

Considering their activities only hours ago she didn’t think his opinion could be any worse. Why not just follow her impulse? What would it really hurt?

Squishing all of the doubt hovering in her mind, she trotted to wear he straddled his bike, stopping inches from him. Before she could let her indecision win out, she dipped her head, dropping a welcoming kiss to his lips.

Her pulse leapt when a strong arm curled around her waist, hauling her into his chest, his lips opening beneath her own. She smiled into his mouth when his tongue swept inside to taste her minty breath. Her hand cupped a rugged cheek, her fingertips curling with the need to dive into his over long hair. Her eyes closed as she broke the contact, her nose resting next to his, their breath mingling as she fought the desire to let a simple kiss turn into the groping she really wanted.

Her face still pressed to his, she searched for something to say. At a complete and total loss, she whispered a simple, “Hi.”

Willing her blood to return to normal in her veins, she pulled back a couple of inches, her fingers no longer resisting the urge to touch the hair at his temple. Petting the soft strands, she bit her lip when the flash of heat in his eyes sparked her own desire.

The last thing Daryl had been expecting when he pulled up was Beth to coming rushing into his embrace. He’d never had one person touch him so much in his life, not that he was complaining, because he wasn’t. He was suddenly realizing his girl could touch him as much as she wanted.

His girl?

Was she his girl?

He wasn’t exactly sure what she was. He’d never had any desire to have a girl before. Brief one night stands, very brief as it turned out, were more along his style. Did he want Beth to be a simple one night stand?

He supposed if he had, he certainly would not have invited her to go riding. He never, ever took a chick out on his bike. Normally, he’d pick up a girl at the bar and had his way with her in Merle’s truck. Course, Merle didn’t know that. He’d prolly be buried in the woods he loved so much if his brother ever got wind of his interludes.

Mentally shaking off those thoughts he focused on the woman he still held. His hand squeezed her side as his head gestured for her to get on. “C’mon, woman, daylights wastin’.”

With one final wanton glance at his mouth, she slipped around behind him. Easily, she threw her leg over the bike, her arms going instantly around his waist, the front of her body pressed intimately against the back of him.

The bike was designed for the comfort of both driver and passenger. There was actually no need to cling to the drive, she could have been just as comfortable sitting straight up, but that idea held no appeal for her.

Propping her chin on his shoulder, she squealed with excitement as he kicked the kickstand up, and pealed out of the lot. She was extremely grateful she’d decided to tie her hair back, because she was able to watch their surroundings zip by as he drove.

If you would have asked what her idea of a romantic date was, this would not ever have been at the top of her list. Moonlit dinners, dancing at an A list club, even karaoke would have been her first response. She would have suggested canoeing on the river, horseback riding on trails, or even a picnic in the park. She never would have thought to suggest a chopper ride through the countryside.

Later in life if anyone ever asked her what the most romantic date she’d ever been on was. She’d be able to say, sitting behind a strong lean man, holding tight to his waist while he floated over the open asphalt, staring over his shoulder as the glowing orangish-red sun dipped behind the trees.

Daryl leaned into the curves of the road with confidence. He’d been riding a bike longer then he’d learned to drive a car. Having a woman pressed tightly to his back was entirely knew however. What was even more surprising was how right she felt there. He was forced to focus on the open road, even when he felt her nose turn into his neck.

He could feel her breathing in his scent and she must have liked it, he decided because she kept her nostrils pressed to the skin above his collar. A shudder rippled through him as her hand burrowed under his warm flannel and vest, her fingertips grazing the flesh of his abdomen. His muscles contracted with each feathered brush of her fingers.

Finally coming to the place he’d been searching for he turned off the road, artfully steering the bike down a trail between two pines. He stopped on a secluded rise overlooking the city. Few people knew of this spot which is why it held such great appeal. Whenever he needed a break from all the bullshit in life he came here. Sometimes he would spend hours at a time sitting here.

Cutting the engine he waited for her to dismount before following suit. He simply stood there watching her soak up the scenery around them. The sky was painted in an assortment of colors, reds, yellows, blues, and even a hint of green streaked the heavens as the sun descended. A few impatient stars twinkled overhead eager to shine their brilliance.

The steady chirp of crickets filled the otherwise quiet night, and the earthy smell of dirt and trees were very aromatic in a way Beth had never realized before.

She didn’t know why the moment seemed so special. She’d seen all of this same scenery at her Father’s ranch. She had the feeling however that the man behind her didn’t share this with very many people. The fact that he’d brought her here caused a warm sensation to fill her chest.

He was standing a few feet behind her. She could feel his eyes burn into her as he traced the contours of her body. Without turning, she tipped her head back to look at him over her shoulder. “You come here a lot?”

“When the world turns to shit mostly,” he confided stepping up beside her. He angled his head to look down on her. She was so stunning. Even dressed as simply as she was she’d put most women to shame. He could only detect a hint of her curves covered by the sweater she wore, but he knew what lie beneath the heavy cotton. Offering her his hand, he wiggled his fingers urging her to take them. “C’mon.”

She let him lead her to a fallen tree some paces away. Easily, she took a seat on the trunk, and was slightly surprised when he merely propped his shoulders against another some feet away. He just stood there silently observing her. Relaxing under the weight of his heated stare, she leaned back into an old withered branch.

“It’s beautiful up here.”

If she really wanted to she could turn her attention back to the city teaming with life below, yet the man in front of her held far more allure than any night sky, or chirping crickets, or the smell of the surrounding forest. At the moment, his gaze was far more intimate than any touch he could have offered her.

Daryl wanted to close the distance between them. Damn he could throw every caution to the wind and fuck her to next week. And he did want to fuck her. His cock twitched at the prospect of the idea. He remained still however, his leg bending to prop his booted foot against the trunk at his back, his hands rifling through his pocket for a smoke.

Beth chewed the inside of her cheek as she studied him. He made even lighting a cigarette look sexy, she thought. Nibbling her full bottom lip, she searched for something to break the silence. Her greedy gaze traced over the gray line in his beard. “How old are you?”

His mouth puckered slightly as if the idea of discussing his age was a tad uncomfortable. His intent stare left hers, his head angling sheepishly, his eyes focusing on the ground. Clearing his throat, his response a bit harsh, “Forty-one.”

Great now she would think him an old pervert, he determined. She couldn’t be more than twenty-one. Fresh out of fuckin’ college, he’d bet. As demented as it may be, he didn’t want their age to be the reason she refused to see him. For whatever reason, he liked her.

“Huh. Don’t look forty-one,” she shrugged casually. Truthfully, she never been attracted to older men. Had never thought to date one, but she wouldn’t let his age stand in the way of this magnetic pull she felt toward him. Wanting to erase the damage of her previous question, she twisted the ends of her hair around her fingertip. “What kinds of stuff do you do?”

Instantly, his gaze lifted to hers with a light of amazement. Most younger women would have been repulsed to know they’d nearly been fucked by a man twice their age. Who the hell was this girl?

Grunting softly at her response, he shifted against the tree. “Hunt. Work. Sometimes go t’ Jeepers. Not much else aside from that. You?”

Her fingers went to toy with the gold chain around her neck as she contemplated his question. Since there were many answers, she shrugged. “Little of everything. Love to read and write. Have a couple of horses at dads I ride. Love to ride. Umm….”

Daryl observed the lip she was chewing on. He wished he was doing the chewing. Instead, he took a drag from the cigarette between his fingers. The smoke billowed around him as he exhaled, and he found himself wanting to go sit next to her, but suddenly unsure how to go about it.

“I love concerts and all types of music.” She smiled up at him. Her smile slipped a bit when she noticed his unsure expression. Like he wanted something, but wasn’t sure how to go about getting it. Her lashes dropped a fraction as she considered what might be the problem. Then she noticed the way he’d lean forward, but again reconsider and shift away.

This time she was the one to offer her hand. “I wish you’d come sit with me.”

That was the invitation he’d been waiting for. In two short strides he came to stand in front of her, and instead of taking the seat on the log next to her, he shifted to sit on the ground in front of her between her knees.

Beth bit back a smile, her fingers instantly lifting to comb through his hair on his nape. They sat there in heavy silence for a long moment. The back of his head was only centimeters from the junction of her legs, and the realization caused her body to awaken.

Everything about him turned her on in a way she’d never anticipated. Clearing her throat, she resumed brushing through his hair, leaning forward until her mouth was next his ear. “I really like kissing you.”

There was a promise in her whispered statement that Daryl noticed immediately. Tilting his head to the side, his gaze dropped to stare at her mouth, groaning when her tongue came out to lick her full bottom lip.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her lips hovering an inch from his own, her soft breath blowing softly on his mouth. Her lips parted over his own, her tongue coming out to trace his full bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. While their tongues dueled, her palms flattened against his chest, sliding over corded muscle. As his lips caught hers, pulling gently, his hand slipped up to cup the back of her neck, effectively drawing her closer.

He had not planned this. When he’d brought her here the furthest thing from his mind had been this. Even so, he couldn’t deny his desire for her.

Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he groaned as her hands crept beneath his shirt, her fingers kneading his tight body. Somehow without his notice, she’d managed to unbutton his flannel halfway down, and now her fingers played over chest. The fire grew in his veins, climbing to his knees without breaking their kiss, he turned toward her.

Beth hastily shoved his shirt over his broad shoulders, her fingers and palms skimming over his biceps, gripping, kneading; her nails biting into solid triceps. Eagerly, she spread her palms down his broad chest, her fingers twisting his male nipple, before gliding down to his flat abdomen.

Daryl’s open mouth slid away from her own, sharp teeth nipping his way along her jaw line, his tongue sliding down her neck. His hard fingers dug into her hips, dragging her down until he rested between the junction of her legs. He pressed his swollen arousal against her core, moaning when she thrust back.

Here they went again. They couldn’t seem to go ten minutes without groping one another. Perhaps he should just give in and claim her. Apparently, they wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else until he did.

With this thought on his mind, he tunneled his hands beneath her sweater to touch bare skin. In one smooth motion he had the sweater up and over her head. His bruising fingers digging into her delicate body, his tongue and teeth creating a path down over her collarbone to the swell of one perky breast. Using the scruff on his chin, he managed to push her lace covered bra out of his way, his warm mouth latching onto a beaded tip.

His touch was mesmerizing. She couldn’t have stopped him if she’d wanted to, which she didn’t want to, she decided. Glazed eyes watched the top of his head as he moved from one breast to the other. She moaned when he blew cool air over one pink nipple before sucking it into the warm recesses of his mouth.

Upon hearing her, his seeking mouth left her breasts, and he kissed his way back to her mouth. With his tongue deep in her mouth, he pressed his naked chest flat against her own, his hands kneading her buttocks.

Breathing hard, he pulled his mouth from hers, his head dropping against her bared neck. “This wasn’t what I…”

“I know,” she breathed into the top of his head. She hadn’t exactly planned this either. Biting her lip, she nuzzled the soft strands of hair that tickled her cheek. “But I ain’t sorry, or complainin’.”

Daryl took several clamming breaths, sitting back on his hunches, he helped her right her bra and handed her back her sweater. Once their clothing was back in place, he resumed his seat in front of her, her arms resting once again over his shoulders.

Silently they sat there staring out over the city. Every now and again, they would exchange soft kisses, one or the other breaking the contact before it could get out of control. After another hour, Daryl finally climbed to his feet, and offered Beth his hand.

When Beth fell into bed that night alone, she did so with a soft, dreamy smile on her face. Never had an evening that had been so simple, been so great. Tucking the comforter around herself, she imagined being in his arms, nuzzling into her pillow she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAD OVER TO AMAZON KINDLE TO GET YOUR FREE COPY OF TEMPTRESS BY JESSICA GAFF

Merle sat on the bar stool watching Carol as she poured a few shots. Quick hands placed the drinks on the tray, and pushed it forward for the server. When the waitress swished her slim boyish hips in his direction, he lifted his brows with annoyance before turning his attention back to the bartender. Throwing back the shot of tequila he had in front of him, his lips puckered as the liquid fire raced down his throat.

A tight fist hovered near his mouth as he coughed. Shaking away the burn, he focused watery eyes on Carol. “When ya gonna let me take ya out?”

Carol looked over her shoulder with a small smile on her lips. Merle had been asking to take her out for the last year, and she’d always refused. When he’d first started her husband had just died in a car crash, but considering the man had beat her at every opportunity he wasn’t exactly missed.

Still she refused Merle. She wasn’t exactly sure why. Merle was an attractive man, and had his own business, he’d definitely be a good catch.

There was only a couple of draw backs to being with a man like Merle. For one, he was loud and at times obnoxious, a tad overbearing, and quick tempered. Guess that was more than one, she thought, a small smile playing across her lips.

“Maybe,” she finally caved just a fraction, her eyes rolling when he gave a whoop in response. She was pouring him another shot when a giggling laugh reached her ears, effectively pulling her attention to the dark corner where Daryl and the cute blond was sitting.

She missed the days when she’d been that care free. There was a spot of envy shooting through her chest as she watched the couple. The blond was perched on one well-muscled thigh, and Daryl’s strong arm was wrapped around her middle to hold her in place. They looked comfortable together, she noticed as if they’d been together for years when it had to have only been days. Glancing over at Merle, she couldn’t help wonder if he’d be as familiar with her.

“How long they been seeing each other now?” Carol wanted to know, pushing the shot to him. The corners of her eyes crinkled when he threw the drink back as he shrugged.

Blowing a burning breath from tight lips, he wheezed, “Couple of weeks now, I think. She’s been bringing lunch t’ the shop, even brings me a sandwich. She’s pretty alright.”

The girl had definitely formed a comfortable bond with the boys it seemed. Another spot of envy shot through her chest as the girl tipped her head back laughing at something Daryl said, his own dark eyes twinkling with undisguised mirth. She had no designs what so ever on Daryl, but she would love to have that undeniable bond with another person.

Suddenly, she was wishing she hadn’t just turned Merle down for the hundredth time. Now she’d feel silly if she retracted her earlier answer. She sighed as she continued to work, once in a while she’d cast Merle a look over her shoulder, wishing he’d just ask her again.

 

Things were starting to be okay, Daryl thought. The insurance money would be there in a week or so, and they’d be able to replace everything that was stolen, and somehow out of the disaster that had befallen unexpectedly, he’d gained a girl.

A great girl to boot.

When they weren’t both working they’d spent nearly all of their free time together. Whether it be lunch or dinner, sometimes they went for rides through town, others they sat in the park kissing like two randy teens. Things he’d never done as an actual teenager, he mused silently.

“Wanna go riding tomorrow,” she asked taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes flashed when his hand caressed her hip. Although they still hadn’t had sex, the fire burned hot in her veins and every time he touched her, she felt like she was spinning.

She gasped when his nose burrowed close to her neck, his tongue licking at the tender spot below her ear. His teeth nipped as he sucked the sting away. Growling against her skin, “You bet I do.”

“I was talking about horses,” she groaned as his hard fingers traced over her thigh. Due to the heat of the day she’d worn a light yellow sun dress, and she could feel his hard calloused fingers through the thin material.

When his finger traced a line from her knee to her inner thigh, her wide eyes shot up to glance around quickly. Luckily, his play was hidden by the table, and the other patrons, couldn’t actually see what was going on beneath the mahogany top.

His hot breath blew into her ear. Licking the rim of the shell, he groaned, “I know what ya was talkin’ bout.”

Good, because she wasn’t sure she could have repeated the question. As his fingers slid beneath the hem of her skirt, she couldn’t at the moment recall what the question even was. Moaning as he caressed her inner thigh, she tilted her head back, seeking his mouth, not caring that the bar was getting overly crowded.

Their tongues circled and dueled, their teeth clashing and biting, lips, tongue, chins whatever appealed at the moment. His fingertips lifting her skirt out of the way beneath the table, his knuckles grazing the soft cotton of her panties.

“God, I want you,” she breathed against his mouth, her tongue licking down his jaw to his neck.

Daryl’s teeth gritted as her eager mouth sucked at his neck, licking and biting a trail to his ear. Breathing hard, his fingertips grazed the moistening linen between her legs. Her moan echoed in the hollow of his ear. Wanting to hear the sweet sound again, he applied more pressure, seeking fingers finding her swelling clit.

With a nudge, he urged her to turn in his lap facing the wall, not only would it hide their play but it would also give him better access to her pretty wet cunt. She was practically dripping with need as he shifted her panties to the side, his eager fingers plucking at the bud blossoming beneath his touch.

She squirmed against his fingers wanting more, her hungry mouth finding his as heat shot through her core. She’d been throbbing with this insane desire since she’d met him, and she wanted what only he would be able to offer her. Her soft whimper filled his mouth as he traced her slick opening.

He shouldn’t be doing this here. Hell, he shouldn’t have started it here. The problem was he had, and he didn’t feel inclined to wait another moment to feel her cum. He’d been all the gentlemen he could stand to be.

With this thought in mind, he buried his middle finger into her slick heat. It was his turn to groan as her tight cunt wrapped around his finger. It seemed to suck him in deeper, her hips lightly bucking in response. Withdrawing, he smoothed her wetness over her clit, his hard nail flicking against the bud.

“Want another round?”

It took Daryl a minute to realize the waitress had made her way to their table. His fingers never stopped caressing Beth’s sweet cunt, but his mouth broke away from hers to nod at the waitress. A smile tugged at his lips when Beth’s redden cheeks buried against his neck, her whimpers smothering against his rough skin.

As the waitress departed his fingers increased their speed. Sliding deep, gathering her juices to slid over her clit. His other hand held her hips still when she would have thrust into him. Her moaning was getting louder and he had to shush her when the waitress returned.

Beth released a soft cry as the waitress slipped away. “I’m gonna….”

“I know,” Daryl ground out, his cock rock hard beneath her lush hips. What he wouldn’t give to drive his dick into her warm cunt. Breathing into her ear, thankful for the music vibrating from the jukebox, he told her, “Cum for me, baby.”

“Ahh, shit,” she cried as soon as he smacked against her clit. Her body contracted as her release shuddered through her. “Ahh, fuck.”

Dazed she watched him lift the fingers that had only seconds ago been inside her to lick the dew from his fingers. Tightly she swallowed, her appetite only wetted by his administrations, taking him by the hand she stood on wobbly legs. Her bright blue eyes lit with suggestion as she pulled him from the booth. “C’mon.”

“Where we…” he didn’t get a chance to finish his question because she was already leading him to the dim hallway that led to the bathrooms. He was taken by surprise when she turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked, she pulled him inside and flicked the light on. Slamming the door closed, she turned back to him with a smile.

Beth had never been the aggressor in these types of situations, but his boldness had awakened a dormant lust in her. Pushing him against the door, she lifted ready lips to his, and the second his mouth dropped to hers, her nimble fingers worked at his belt buckle.

He was so fuckin’ hard he was surprised he didn’t spout off at that simple touch. Her tongue was deep in his mouth, his groan restricted by their kiss, and her quick fingers slid the zipper free. Desperately, his hands gripped at her when she slid down his body, her swift hand pulling his throbbing cock from his breeches.

He didn’t realize her intent until her tongue circled his swollen crown. “Ooh, fuck, baby.”

“Holy fu-uck.”

Beth grinned when his head fell against the door with a loud bang. His breathing turned rugged, and his hand knotted in her hair, dragging her closer. Air rushed from his lungs when her hot tongue slid down his length, circling the base before sucking the tip into her wet hot mouth.

Honestly, she had no clue if she was doing this right. She’d never done this to anyone, had never had a desire to do this to anyone before, but she listened intently to his grunts of satisfaction. She let his moans and grunts guide her, and with growing confidence, she took him deeper into her mouth, the tip of his cock swelling against the back of her throat.

Gagging slightly, she withdrew using her hand to spread the saliva around him, her wide blue eyes staring at the size of him. He had to be at least six inches long, and two inches wide. When they did eventually have sex, she wasn’t sure he’d even fit, but her body gave a wanton throb at the prospect. Licking the slit at the tip, she tasted his salty essence, spreading his nectar over his arousal.

Daryl counted to ten. His hand was buried in her hair, and he was fighting the urge to cram his length into her welcoming mouth. He was very aware of how large he was, and he had no desire to scare or hurt her. So when the first set of ten didn’t work, he slowly counted again.

That shit didn’t work.

He didn’t know who had told him that bullshit, but there wasn’t enough tens in the world to diminish the feel of her silken tongue gliding over his hard cock, or the her velvety cheeks hollowing out as she sucked hard at his length. When she withdrew to slide back he couldn’t help but to thrust into her warm mouth, his head grazing her throat.

“Oh shit,” he groaned feeling himself swell to the point of bursting. When she slid her tongue around him before taking him deeply again he tried to hold back, but her teasing fingers started massaging his balls, and his control reached its limits. “Oh fuck.”

He’d meant to pull free when his release found him not wanting to disgust her by spewing in her mouth. Things didn’t go according to plan however. As his crown brushed the velvety softness of her throat, he burst, shooting off in the back of her throat while his hand gripped her head tightly.

Gradually, Beth came to her feet, her lips grazing his jaw. She smiled against his hair roughened cheek, her eyes roaming his relaxed features as his hand cupped the nape of her neck. His eyes were tightly closed as his head angled down to meet her mouth.

His tongue was deep in her throat when a light knock sounded on the door. “Ya gonna be much longer, gotta pee.”

 

Merle was kicked back on his stool, his back propped against the wall when his brother and his girl appeared from the dim hallway. Daryl’s normally drawn features were relaxed in a way that spoke volumes. Laughing, he looked at Carol, “Looks like someone got some.”

Carol felt the longing pierce her chest as she watched the couple laugh their way back to their seat. She tried to smile at Merle’s outlandish claim.

Was it outlandish? Had the couple been getting busy in one of the bathrooms? They certainly looked ten pounds lighter, she determined.

As much as she tried to hide the yearning filling her, Merle noticed her wistful expression. He knew for sure she wasn’t pining for his brother. Clearing his throat, he said, “Y’ sure you don’t wanna grab dinner at Shelly’s tomorrow?”

Her eyes brightened, her gray eyes sparkling in response as she nodded, “I think I’d like that.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET YOUR FREE COPY OF TEMPTRESS BY JESSICA GAFF 
> 
> YOU CAN ALSO PURCHASE MY OTHER TITLE IT'S NEVER TOO LATE FOR ONLY 0.99


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to see a very pissed off Beth please don't read this chapter

Beth was sitting at the picnic table Merle had, had delivered yesterday. He’d decided since Beth was joining them regularly for lunch these days they should have a place to actually enjoy their meals. She’d thought it a really sweet and inviting gesture. She’d been slightly surprised when he’d also informed her that Carol would be joining them this afternoon, and she had taken the hint they needed more food then what she usually brought.

Now she sat across from the older woman, smiling in greeting at her, she dug into the sack. She passed out six tuna sandwiches, a small bag of chips a piece and then, a tub of homemade potato salad she sat in the middle. She didn’t bother retrieving merle’s daily apple, however. She like when he asked specifically for the treat. Glancing anxiously to the shops garage door, she waited eagerly for Daryl to make his grand appearance.

Their outing yesterday had been postponed because she’d had to go to work unexpectedly, and by the time she got off, it had been to late really to see each other. So in another words she was desperate to see his handsome face.

“Look’s good,” Carol chimed in, not really knowing what to say to the younger woman. Hell, she’d never been a conversationalist before her husband’s steady abuse, and while he was still a live she’d found it safer to remain silent as much as possible so she wouldn’t provoke the man. Even after his death a year ago, old habits died hard.

Clearing her throat, she tried again when Beth merely shrugged as she dug into the bag to retrieve spoons. “What kind of work do you do?”

It was kind of a stupid question Carol realized after she asked, taking in Beth’s attire, it would be pretty easy to guess where she worked. The girls smock was covered in pacifiers, and baby bonnets, and her pants were typically worn in the hospital.

“I’m an RN at the hospital,” Beth said kindly, pushing her hair over one shoulder. Her gaze reluctantly leaving the garage to focus on the woman across from her. “I get to do all the fun stuff. I work in the nursery with the newborns. So, basically I get paid to feed and pamper babies.”

“Sounds sweet,” Carol nodded, noticing how distracted Beth was. “You really like him, don’t you?”

A twinkle entered Beth’s blue eyes. Without hesitation she grinned, nodding, “He’s great. So sweet, and attentive. I never met anyone like him before…”

She would have said more but Merle’s voice rang loud as he approached the opening of the garage. “Hurry up, Darlene, girls are here. Damn, I’m hungry.”

“Hey, kitten,” Merle greeted Beth as he strode out into the bright sunny afternoon. He inclined his head to Carol, saying, “Sugar.”

Carol’s gaze darted to the table top at the endearment, her cheeks coloring to a soft pink, liking the way the nickname sounded. She’d never had a nickname before. Her husband had, had several names for her, but none that bared repeating. Feeling a tad warm under the weight of his stare, she resisted the urge to fan herself. They’d only started dating last night, and she imagined his attention would take some getting used to.

She admired how easily he made his way to her, and settled in next to her on the bench. She was grateful he did because she would have never been able to make that move herself.

“Got any of those apples?” Merle wanted to know, his brows lifting expectantly. Since the young lady had started joining them for lunch, she’d brought him a ruby red sphere every single day, and he started depending on the sweet treat. When he noticed her soulful glance at the garage before digging through her bag, he said, “He got oil on his hands, he’s washin’ ‘em, kitten.”

When she tossed Merle his apple, she heard the light tread of his booted feet approaching, and a smile beamed from her lips when he came into view.

God, he was sexy as hell. How could one man covered in dirt and grease looks so fucking good? She was mulling this over in her mind as he slowly approached them, his gaze lighting when it locked on hers.

He was only a foot away when a silver Audi pulled into the lot. To Beth’s complete frustration, Daryl stopped in his tracks as the vehicle rolled to a stop, and the driver made her appearance. Even Beth who had no interest in women had to admit the woman was very appealing.

She had waist length chocolate brown curls. She had a pudgy little nose that reminded Beth of a button, and beautiful almond shaped eyes. Then there was the woman’s full pouty lips, and her long slender body with too big of breasts, by Beth’s estimation. Even Merle stopped munching on his apple to watch the brunette climb out of her car.

Instantly, her lashes dropped into a glare the second the well-groomed woman’s eyes locked on Daryl. A blind man ten miles away could see the spark of interest in the other woman’s gaze. Aggravated by Daryl’s instant admiration of the woman, Beth’s glittering glance landed momentarily on Merle. With a scowl, she kicked Merle in his shin to break the spell weaving around his senses.

How dare these men forget they had women in the presence of an admittedly smokin’ babe; Beth thought adding an extra toe to Merle’s shin. When he grunted and caught her eye, he gave her a wink, and an apologetic half smile. Suddenly, she wished Daryl was close enough, because she’d plant a toe against his shin too, she decided.

His gaze hadn’t left the woman since she’d made her way to him. Yeah, she would really like to kick him, she thought. She didn’t even bother to disguise her jealousy as she stared on.

“Hey I was wondering if you could look under the hood?” she asked sweetly, stopping a couple of inches away from Daryl, her well-manicured hand coming up to rest on Daryl’s broad chest. “It’s making a funny noise.”

The second the girl touched Daryl, Merle glanced in Beth’s direction, and judging by the way she gritted her teeth, war was underfoot. When she looked as if she was about to rise, his hand shot out to grab Beth’s trim wrist. “Now, hold on, kitten.”

Beth didn’t hear Merle. She was too intent on the scene before her. Her temper rose dangerously as the woman’s fingernails grazed the skin of Daryl’s chest that was exposed at the V of his shirt. Feeling her blood boiling, she yanked her arm free of Merle’s tight hold. Muttering, “I’ll be damned.”

“This is a…” His voice trailed off as the woman’s nails skimmed over his chest.

Was she hitting on him? There was a sudden hungry quality to the woman’s intent stare, he decided. He was about to pull away from her when her fingers curled into his sweaty flannel.

What the hell? Now what?

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, his gaze flickering toward a spitting mad Beth. Things were about to get ugly, he decided, mumbling, “Oh shit.”

“I think you have the wrong place,” Beth informed moving toward them with purpose in her gait. “Ya see this is a bike shop, don’t do cars.”

“Oh fuck.” Merle’s voice chimed in as Beth gained purchase. Wisely, he stood and started toward Beth. Thinking better of it, he stopped wanting to see what would happen. Call it curiosity, but he had a ten that said Beth could take the woman.

The girl was only a foot away when the woman’s snide remark followed. The woman obviously didn’t know who she was about to tangle with, Daryl remembered thinking, belatedly breaking her hold on his shirt. “Now, Beth…”

“Little girl, I think you better scamper off, I think I heard the lunch bell. School’s back in session,” the woman growled to Beth. Her tanned fingers flickering between herself and Daryl. “This is grown folks business.”

“Oh shit,” Merle mumbled, taking a step in their direction. He had no desire to see Beth carted away to the slammer. He’d really started to like her, and he didn’t think she could survive a murder sentence.

“If you don’t wanna land in an old folk’s home in the next two seconds, I suggest you keep yer paws off my man.” Beth informed her with a growl. Now she was only a foot away, and she would take extreme pleasure in clocking the woman.

“Beth…” Daryl started, seeing the blaze burning in her bright blue eyes. Smartly, he angled himself between the two women. Well, he wasn’t sure how smart it actually was because he’d just placed himself in the middle of the cross fire.

“Baby, I don’t think you’d know what to do with him if you had him,” Belinda gloated, thrilled by the jealousy in the blonds eye. Just to irritate her further, her fingers glanced down Daryl’s forearm.

Beth could have chewed nails in that moment. Her next comment taking everyone by surprise. “Shows what you know. My lips were wrapped around his dick last night, cum shot all the way down my throat.”

That got everyone’s undivided attention. A blush started on Daryl’s neck and climbed its way to his cheeks. Merle hooted with laughter a few feet away, and poor Carol’s eyes darted to look at a spot near the table.

The chick didn’t take the hint, Merle decided when the brunettes reply reached his ears. “That’s cute. You’re pretty and ya give blow jobs.”

Beth’s hands balled into fists at her sides as her temper reached an all-time high. “Least I ain’t a cheap slut, puttin’ her hands on someone else’s man.”

“Just cause you made a man cum don’t make you a woman, sweetie.” Wiggling her huge tits in Beth’s direction before turning her attention back to Daryl. “Why don’t ya come by my place and let me show ya how to please him.”

“Hot damn,” Merle crowed, clearly enjoying the show.

Way too much by Daryl’s way of thinking. “Merle shut…”

His voice broke off as Beth took a step in the woman’s direction. A jealous light sparked to life in Beth’s gaze and he knew from experience she was about to erupt. “Beth…”

“If you dare fuckin’ touch him, you’ll wake up in an alley, nasty trash,” Beth ground out through gritted teeth. Just the thought of another woman’s hands on him made her see all types of red.

The woman had a set of balls, Merle thought. With a spitting mad Beth chomping nails at her and a clearly disinterested Daryl glaring at her, she still had the audacity to scribble her digits onto a piece of paper and plant it into Daryl’s flannel pocket.

Belinda smiled a toothy grin. “Whenever you get done playing with children, give me a call.”

“Stupid, fuckin’…” Beth yelled.

Daryl just barely managed to catch her by her shoulders when she would have barged past him, and tackled the woman. As he held her tightly, he heard the woman’s car ding as she climbed into the driver seat. He didn’t release Beth until he heard the purr of the engine as the Audi started and pulled out of the lot.

“Now, baby…” he started seconds before she turned her fuming expression on him.

“Don’t you baby me. You let her fuckin’ touch you,” she growled yanking out of his hold. She knew Daryl hadn’t done anything wrong technically, but she was still firing mad. “Not to mention, you forgot to throw her number away.”

“Beth, I was holdin’…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish because she was already digging into his pocket, nearly ripping the square off his shirt as she retrieved the number. Instead of getting angry however, he watched in amusement and growing lust as she shredded the paper, letting the pieces float away on a breeze. “Beth, I don’t want…”

“To late, Dixon,” Beth grinned with no humor. “Can’t call her, numbers gone.”

“Good, cause…” He was about to say that was good, because he didn’t want anyone but her, yet again she interrupted him. Why was she so mad at him, by the way, he hadn’t done anything?

“Let me tell you another thing, Mr. Dixon. I ain’t gonna have another woman pawing at ya. Yer mine.”

Oh yeah, the woman had been feeling his chest, he remembered belatedly. Yeah, guess he would have been pretty pissed too if another man had put his hands on Beth. He was so wrapped up in all this jealousy bit, he nearly missed what she had said.

He was hers.

He was hers.

Like she was his.

“Baby, I don’t want…”

“I can’t believe you let her put her hands on your chest.” Beth shoved him with renewed vigor.

Man, if only the woman was here, Beth thought, pushing Daryl again.

He was trying to tell her, she was what he wanted. That she was all that he wanted, but she wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise.

Drastic times called for drastic measures. With determination in his gait, he barged toward her, and before she knew what was happening, he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder.

With a pissy Beth beating on his back, a hooting Merle smiling from ear to ear, and a very embarrassed Carol staring on, he stormed into the shop, down the hall, and into his office. Slamming the door into place, there was only one thought on his mind.

It was time to make her his, in every way. By the end, there wouldn’t be a doubt left in her mind who he wanted.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter let me know I will post it before 10

Merle glanced at Daryl’s office window when it shook. “Well, don’t think those two will be back anytime soon. Ya hungry?”

For a long minute, Carol mutely stared at the garage door Daryl had carried Beth through. She’d see her share of fights. Hell, she worked in a bar. There was a fight there nearly once a week, but this one had even taken her by surprise. She would have never guessed Beth had that kind of spunk. Realizing Merle had spoken, she glanced at him sitting beside her, her eyes sparkling with undisguised mirth.

The whole scene was something you would see in a movie, or read in a book, things like that didn’t actually happen. The image of Daryl hefting Beth over his shoulder, slipped through her mind, and a snort of laughter escaped her. She’d tried to fight it, really she had, but she failed miserably.

“Poor Daryl has a battle in store for him,” Merle agreed with his own chuckle. “That girl’s got fire in her veins. Maybe I should call Rick and get him on standby. Guess you agree with her?”

When Carol’s watering eyes cleared she focused her shiny gaze on Merle. “I can see where she’s coming from. Wouldn’t want someone touchin’ my man either.”

Merle thought over her statement. It would be fun to watch what was actually going on in that office, he thought. He’d never seen Daryl in such a predicament before. Hell, his baby brother had never had a girl-friend before.

He handed Carol a sandwich as he unwrapped his own. Would Carol consider him her man? They’d only been on one date, and it had went rather well. What would she have done if the woman had touched him that way? What would he do if someone touched Carol that way?

Lay the son-of- bitch out, that’s what. With that thought in mind, he nodded, “Yeah, suppose.”

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Carol chewed slowly. Swallowing she went to take another bite, when the sound of yelling could be heard from inside the office. The blinds were still open, and anyone who pulled in would be able to see straight inside the office.

Merle must of thought the same thing, because he climbed from the bench and went to the window. Knocking on the pane of glass, he yelled over Beth’s penetrating voice. “Shut the fuckin’ wind’a. Don’t want everyone watchin’.”

Almost instantly stomping feet headed in their direction, and the blinds were forcibly drawn. Soon Beth’s voice resumed her previous argument. Shrugging helplessly, Merle turned back to the picnic table.

 

Daryl had barely set Beth on her feet in the cramped office when her pointer finger lifted and she jabbed him in the chest. Her blue eyes were filled with fury, and there was this wild look on her face. She’d went form the kitten Merle called her to a tigress in a matter of seconds.

“I would never let someone else touch me like that,” she was saying through gritted teeth, her nail sharply poking him.

She broke off as Merle’s muffled statement penetrated the wall, watching through lowered lashes as Daryl stomped over to the window. When the slates in the blinds closed, and he turned back to her, she took a step away from him when he would have approached her.

“Beth, I didn’t…” he started, his voice trailing off when she moved out of his reach.

He kept trying to tell her he hadn’t meant for the woman to touch him. Everything had happened so fast he hadn’t had time to process the entire situation. When he would have moved away from the other woman, Beth had already been in motion, and he’d been trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

“I don’t care what yer excuse is,” she broke off, picking up a manual from the desk and winging it at him.

He just barely managed to duck, holding his hands out to stop a second booklet from hitting his chest. The booklet fluttering to the floor in a flurry of pages. “You need t’ listen…”

“And you let her put her number in yer shirt,” she huffed, reaching carelessly for anything she could get her hand on.

Daryl saw her fingers closing around the stapler when he flew into action. He’d been willing to deal with her onslaught until actual damage could be done. Closing the distance between them, he grabbed a hold of her wrist, and wrenched the stapler from her fingers. Dropping it to the floor with a loud clatter, he held tight to the wrist he’d captured. When he saw her other hand ball into a tiny fist, he wisely took hold of that wrist as well.

“I’m so pissed at you,” she ground out as she tried to pull her hands free. Realizing her struggle was useless, she stopped her fruitless wrestling. All she was doing was exhausting herself. “I could just… I could just… Ewww.”

She was at a loss for words to describe the feelings welling in her chest. She realized she was acting out of her normal character, but there was this blinding rage burning in her that she’d never experienced before. This man had started to mean so much to her over the last couple of weeks, and the mere idea of him finding another woman remotely attractive stung.

Glaring at him through the strands of hair now hanging in her face, she huffed. Her chest was moving rapidly as she drew in air. Was that a hint of humor she detected in his eyes? Yanking at her arm again, she growled, “What is so funny?”

No one had ever cared so much about him, he thought, except Merle, anyway. A spot of warmth spread through his chest as he stared at Beth. She was a continuous surprise to him. It was nice to know how much she cared about him. If he’d ever doubted it, or questioned her admiration of him, he no longer did.

Focusing on her scowling face, his eyes twinkled again as he said, “You.”

His answer should have made her madder than it did somehow, she thought. She was acting pretty ridiculous. As the fight replayed through her mind, her face went red. “Did I actually tell that woman…”

Daryl knew what she was referring to his own skin burning as the scene replayed itself in his mind. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Nodding, he took a step toward her, finally determining it safe to approach her.

She had actually blurted out she’d made him scream all night? “Oh My God.”

“Kind’a what I was thinkin’,” he admitted, backing her up until the wall came up against her back. Just to be safe he still held her wrists in his hands, his arms going around her waist, effectively holding her captive. No longer fearing she’d rip his throat out with her teeth, his head came down so he could nuzzle her cheek. “Ya done now, princess?”

“Carol and Merle must think I’m awful,” she groaned, into his throat as he moved into press against her body. She was still processing everything and didn’t at first notice his lean body getting closer. When she felt his arousal against the soft flesh of her belly, her bright eyes flew to his, instantly noticing the heat filling his gaze. A little moan escaped her lips when his hot breath breathed against her ear.

“Naw,” he whispered harshly, his lips skimming the shell as he continued, “jus’ jealous.”

She would have pinched him if her hands had been free, she thought. Glancing at his jaw hovering near her mouth, she nipped at the sharp line to get his attention. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, she lifted a brow. “Wouldn’t you be?”

Daryl didn’t need to consider her question, saying without hesitation, “Damn right.”

“Yer not off the…” she was going to tell him she was still a bit upset by what happened, but his mouth crashed down on hers. How could she possibly deny how much she wanted this man? Hell, she’d told the entire world she wanted him, and wasn’t letting him go.

She matched his hunger as she returned his kiss. Lips skimming over his, they parted as the intensity grew, her tongue sneaking a taste of him. When she would have deepened their embrace, her breasts pressing into his chest as she sought to get closer, he withdrew his hot breath moistening her lips.

“I don’t want anyone but you, princess,” he explained between soft kisses. “Didn’t mean t’ hurt ya.”

Whether he’d meant to hurt her or not, apparently he had, he decided. The damnedest thing about the whole mess was he hadn’t found the brunette attractive in the least. He’d just been dumbfounded by the chick’s audacity. Who wouldn’t have been? The woman hadn’t even cared that Beth had stated that he was hers, but had insisted on throwing herself at him.

To be honest, he’d found the woman’s behavior more than a little suspicious. The way she’d persisted had made him think someone had put her up to it. He had an idea of who that someone might have been. There was only one person that would want to cause friction between him and Beth.

Let him find out for sure and he’d track that kid down. Fuck waitin’ on Rick and the cops to do their job, he decided. He didn’t get long to contemplate the idea however, because Beth’s sweet voice rang out as she kissed his lips.

“Yer mine, Dixon,” she told him, wishing her arms were free so she could run her fingers through his hair.

Every time she said that statement his heart leapt in his chest. Growling, his eyes staring into hers, he said, “Like yer mine.”

Shifting to hold both her wrists with one of his hands, he brushed his thumb over her cheek, and when he left a trail of grease in his wake, he groaned. He’ brought her in here with the intent of taking her, but seeing the line of dirt he left behind with his touch gave him pause.

This woman deserved far more than a quickie up against the wall, he decided dropping another kiss to her upturned mouth before pulling away. Thinking better of it, he stared down at her. “Wanna catch a movie at yer place or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want another one


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still not over

Beth was shocked when she answered her apartment door around seven that night. They’d been dating for a while now, and she’d never seen him without his flannel and vest before. Tonight however must have been an exception, because he wore a bluish-gray long sleeve sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was also freshly washed, and combed over to the side, his dark blue eyes peeking out from beneath the brown tips.

She kind of felt silly dressed as she was, she decided, gazing at him sheepishly. She’d thought they were staying in to watch a movie, so she’d pulled on a simple t-shirt and a pair of frayed shorts. Laughing nervously, she stepped to the side to admit him. “You are really over dressed for a movie.”

“Fuckin’ Merle,” he grumbled, feeling suddenly way out of place. He’d even borrowed Merle’s truck so he wouldn’t fuck up his hair on the way over here. How had he let his brother talk him into these ridiculous clothes? “Sorry. Merle said I should look nice.”

He looked a damn sight better than nice. He must have spent hours scrubbing the grease and grime from his rugged face and arms. Taking his hand, she smiled softly. He’d done this for her. He’d dressed up just for her. He’d went way out of his comfort zone for her. Leading him toward the couch, she said, “You look…”

She couldn’t exactly find the words to explain how good he looked. Good, just wasn’t an adequate description to describe how hot he looked, but even hot didn’t seem enough.

“Like a horse’s ass.” He refused to meet her gaze as he plopped in front of her on the couch. He was going to kick Merle’s ass in the morning. Hell, he might just pull the fucker out of his bed when he got home. “Sure feel like one.”

“You, I’m the one wearing scruffy clothes,” she laughed, sitting beside him. Nudging him with a shoulder, she glanced over at him. “You look great.”

What she wanted to do was jump on him the second he walked into the apartment, but she was trying to behave. She could tell he was still hung up on his attire, because he still wouldn’t meet her gaze and he’d started to pick at the sweater. Hoping to distract him, she said, “Daryl, what movie do ya wanna watch?”

His hand went still, and, he looked over at her. Why exactly was he worried about what he was wearing when Beth was sitting next to him? He wondered. Clearing his throat, he shrugged. “You pick.”

In seconds, Beth popped in Rush Hour, and took her seat next to him. Hoping to break the awkwardness hanging thickly in the air, she cuddled up close beside him until he had no choice but to lift his arm for her. Snuggling into his chest, she felt him release a tense breath before slowly relaxing into her. Gesturing to the coffee table in front of them, she said, “Thought you might want a beer. Got some popcorn too.”

That seemed to do the trick. Immediately, he reached over her and grabbed the beer. Taking a long pull from the long neck, he settled back against the cushions, his arm tucking around her waist.

Pulling the throw off the back of the couch, Beth covered her bare legs, her hand tunneled below Daryl’s sweater to graze his abdomen with her nails. She felt the muscles layered under her fingertips quiver, biting her lip, she circled his belly button before running a flat palm over his smooth skin. She could feel his gaze drilling into the top of her head, but she blindly stared straight ahead at the TV. Finally, just as the movie began she felt his thumb caress her side.

The second Beth touched him, he turned hard as a poker. Any thought to actually paying attention to the movie went flying out the window as her hand coasted beneath his sweater, running over tight, lean muscle. “Princess.”

His mouth instantly dropped to hers when she lifted her head to look at him. His lips glided over hers, groaning when her mouth pressed harder into his, his tongue coming out to skim her full bottom lip before seeking entrance to her silken mouth. The arm curled around her tightened, dragging her more fully against him, his hand burrowing under the blanket searching for her warmth.

The second he kissed her any hope of behaving flew right out of her head. Beth pushed up in his arms, her hand leaving his chest, her fingers tightly weaving into his hair, gripping the silken strands she deepened their kiss. Her tongue dancing around his, she lightly nipped his lips before sinking into the kiss once again.

As their kiss intensified, he pulled her onto his lap, pressing his thick arousal into her bottom. His hard fingers slid over her long, freshly shaven legs, relishing the texture of her smooth skin under his palm, he did so again. Loving the sound of her in drawn breath at his touch, he ground his mouth against hers, his tongue diving deep, withdrawing the probing flesh, he let his lips play over hers. His fingers outlined the frayed edge of the shorts on one leg, his teasing touch causing her to shift wantonly on his lap.

Beth could taste his desire in his kiss, and she could certainly feel his growing passion under her bottom as she wiggled on his lap. His hand tightened on her thigh stilling her movement, his lips leaving hers to drift over her cheek to the column of her neck, sucking at the tender skin there. When his mouth latched onto her pulse, she whimpered. “I love it when you do that.”

Daryl only sucked harder at her tender skin at her breathless comment. His fingers tracing the outline of her shorts, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, biting the bit of flesh. “What else do ya like?”

“Oh wow,” she moaned liking the sound of his hoarse voice next to her ear. She could hear the longing in his whispered words, her head turning to capture his lips, tugging at his bottom lip with sharp teeth, she pulled back. “Like feeling your hands on me.”

Groaning, he arched into her bottom, his hand floating down her velvety leg. “Where?”

There were too many places to name them off one by one, so she took hold of his wrist and guided his hand up to her perky breast as the tip throbbed with desire. “Here.”

Instantly, his hand curled around the mound, his thumb brushing over her hard nipple, his mouth drawing back as he caressed the flesh through her clothing. “No bra?”

“Uhuh,” she breathed on a sigh. Her own eager fingers picking at the material of his shirt. Wanting to feel his warm skin beneath her hands. She plucked at the sweater, saying, “I want this off.”

“Yer wish is my command, princess.” Reluctantly his hand left her breast, his eager hands grabbing handfuls of his shirt, nearly upsetting her from his lap in his haste to remove the shirt. As he tossed it to the floor, his arms went tight around her waist to hold her in place.

His chest was thrilling. It was all hard lean muscle, every curve defined, his abdomen lined, and she couldn’t stop touching him. When his mouth lifted to hers, she returned the fervor in his kiss as her hands skated over lean flesh. Just touching the hard lines wasn’t enough, she determined, kissing down his chin to his neck. Her teeth bit into his neck as she pushed free of his lap, her open mouth trailing down his corded chest. The hard tip of her tongue tracing one flat nipple before kissing the little pebbled nub.

“Ain’t fair.” Here she was looking, touching and tasting him, and she still wore way too many clothes. Her mouth was driving him mad, and he wanted to return the favor. Grabbing fistfuls of her t-shirt, he tugged impatiently at the material until her arms and head slipped free, leaving her torso as bare as his. Only she looked a damn sight better than him, he thought. “Beautiful.”

Her hair hung over her milky shoulders, her breast high and perky; their tips a pale pink. Her back was arched as she sat back on her hunches, her shoulders proudly straight as his gaze traced every line of her body. A rush of air left her lungs when his hand lifted and he gently cupped one mound, his fingers lightly kneading her breast, and she found herself leaning deeper into his touch. When his fingers pinched her nipple, she groaned, thrusting forward. “Definitely like that.”

“C’mere,” he told her patting his thigh. As she complied, Daryl helped her arrange her legs on either side of his lean hips, a moan echoing from deep in his chest as she straddled him, her heated core resting directly over his arousal. Instinctively, he rocked into her as she settled over him, his fingers digging into her waist to hold her tight against him. “Damn princess, yer amazin’.”

“Kiss me, Dixon,” she commanded, her mouth searching for his as her hands drifted over warm muscle, her fingernails digging into his hard shoulders before moving onto his biceps. Her tongue plunged into his mouth as his hands trailed down her back, going down to knead the globes of her ass. Need vibrated through her when his fingers snuck below the waistband of her shorts. Breaking their kiss, she rolled her hips suggestively. “I want ya so bad.”

Daryl’s whole body ached with a similar feeling. Since he’d met her there hadn’t been a single day that he hadn’t been aroused at some point. “Where ya want me?”

Her cheeks went pink as his meaning washed through her. Instantly, she curved into him, pressing her chest into his hard chest. His rough whiskers grazed her skin as his head dipped, his mouth sliding over her shoulder down her collarbone, his warm mouth closing over one tip.

Where didn’t she want him? There wasn’t a spot on her body that wasn’t craving his touch. “Everywhere. On me, in me.”

As her whispered words grazed his ear, he sucked hard on her breasts, letting the nipple slip free, he shifted to the other. Biting the hard point, his fingers went to the button on her shorts. Quickly working the clasp, he shoved them down her hips, his arm wrapping around her as he shifted their position on the couch until her back rested on the soft cushions. Hastily, he relieved her of her shorts, leaving her utterly bare besides her panties.

Mentally, he took a picture of how she looked in that moment as he tossed her shorts in the direction of her shirt. She arched off the cushions with the grace of a feline, trusting her perky breasts toward him, her hips rocking into the air. He blond mane tossed across the sofa in a thoroughly erotic manner. “Damn.”

Starting to feel lonely, she reached out to him, beckoning him to her. Happily he went, his hungry mouth sliding over the slope of one breast as his open palm slid over her leg to her thigh. His knuckles grazed over the warming cotton of her panties. The material was soaked with her essence by the time he let his fingers trace her slit. Tongue and teeth slid over her abdomen to her panties, letting his tongue lick over the cotton, he glanced up at her when she cried out. “Want me here?”

Oh god, did she ever. She felt like she would cum just having his hot breath penetrating her panties. In answer, she rolled her hips, pressing her cunt toward his eager mouth. When his tongue found her clit, she gripped fistfuls of his hair, holding him to her. “Yessss.”

Her taste and smell was addicting, Daryl soon realized his cock throbbing painfully, as he lapped at her, his saliva soaking her panties. Using the tip of his finger, he pulled the material away, and nearly spouted off at the sight of her glistening lips. Delving his tongue deeply into her slick opening, he groaned, “Taste fuckin’ good. Want my tongue in yer pretty cunt?”

“Oh damn, Daryl.” His word play was as stimulating as his touch. Her clit pulsated as his words vibrated over her hungry body, crying out when he sucked her clit into his mouth hard before licking at the swollen nub. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

Daryl couldn’t help rubbing at his cock through his jeans. The damn pants were way too tight, and he felt so restricted. Letting his tongue slide into her, he stroked himself, his body jerking when he passed over the crown. “Oh fuck, princess.”

Beth was hovering right on the border of insanity. She was so close to reaching the stars, but she didn’t want to take the ride a lone. Grabbing desperately at his shoulders, she tugged at him until he finally worked his way up her body. “Lose the pants, Dixon.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, yet he felt he needed to make sure this was what she wanted. “Yer sure?”

Rolling her eyes, she gave an impatient huff, wanting him right now. She was tired of waiting. They’d reached the point of no turning back the second his tongue had slipped into her body causing this inferno in her veins. “C’mon, baby.”

Daryl stood undoing the button on his pants, letting the jeans ride low over his hips liking the way her gaze greedily stared at the hard bulge pressing into the front. When he heard the low growl rumbling low in her throat, he grinned pushing them down his legs. Remembering his boots at the last minute, he gave a frustrated curse. “Fuckin’ boots.”

He had no choice but to sit down to remove the snug fitting boots, yanking anxiously at the laces. All he wound up doing however was tangling and knotting the damn things, which only caused his agitation to mount.

Beth must have got tired of waiting to, because while he was fighting with his laces, she’d sat up, her eager hands going to his swollen cock pressed against his boxers. When she pulled him free, he sat back with a groan liking the way she gripped him firmly in her hand. When she pumped over him, her palm grazing his crown, he nearly howled with demand. “Jus’ like that. Oh shit.”

The tip of his cock swelled as her hand passed over his head, rubbing the moisture at the tip over his hood, and down his shaft. He was perfectly content to let her play until her fingers feathered over his bullocks. “I want ya now, can’t wait.”

Fuck his boots. Fuck removing his pants all the way. Fuck takin’ off his boxers. He needed to feel her around him now. When she came up to straddle his hips, his flaming gaze met hers. “Condom?”

With a proud smile she opened her hand to present him with a brightly foiled circle. Taking it from her hand, he tore the wrapper with his teeth, and offered her the rubber. A moan escaped him as she slid the condom over his hard cock until it reached his base. Gesturing to her, he barely managed to say, “Yer panties.”

She tucked his fingers into the thin strings on her hips. “Take ‘em off, Dixon.”

He ripped them off with one hard tug. Grinning up at her, “Buy ya some more.”

“Fuck it,” she breathed, her hot mouth seeking his. Her tongue circled his as his finger slid into her to test her readiness. Eagerly, her hips thrust into his hand at the penetration.

“Yer so fuckin’ wet, so fuckin’ tight. Shit.”

He wanted to bury himself to the hilt. He wanted to feel her squeeze around him, milking his need from his tightly wound body. With this thought on his mind, he positioned himself at her opening, his tip pushing at her swollen folds. As his tip slipped into her, he paused. “Yer so fuckin’ tight. Fuck, damn.”

His head was tipped back, and his eyes were tightly closed as he sought control over his rampant lust. He didn’t want to hurt her, and considering his size, he feared he might. Hard fingers dug into her hips to hold her steady as he withdrew and thrust in again. “Feel so fuckin’…”

She could feel herself stretching to accommodate his size. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a bit painful, but it was a pleasurable pain, if that made any type of sense, she thought.

When he stopped moving, she gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips, the tip of his cock grazing the spot inside her that throbbed with desire. Her lips found his, and biting his lips, she urged him into a deep, hot kiss. Feeling her body rush with renewed heat, she rocked again, taking more of him in. Her cry echoed in his mouth as her tongue wound around his.

His control snapped. Holding the flesh of her bottom in two large palms, he pushed up into her, at the same time as she ground into him, taking him to the hilt. “Oh damn, I think I’m gonna…”

Their kiss was hard, hungry and deep as he thrust into her tight body. When her inner muscles contracted around him, his cock swelled to a painful point until he erupted. He was internally grateful when her cry immediately followed his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love hearing from all of you. Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not finished
> 
> I have a question. If this was a book would you read it?

Shakily, Beth climbed to her feet, and offered Daryl her hand. When he finally pulled his boots off and dropped them with a clunk on the floor, he shook his legs free of the entrapping jeans. Able to finally move, he took her hand and let her lead him to the bedroom.

Tripping over a dumbbell on the floor, he hoped on one foot. “Hold up, princess.”

“Ya ain’t movin’ fast enough, Dixon,” she chided tossing him a lopsided grin over her shoulder when she noticed him fumbling with his sore toe. “Sorry, should’a picked up a little more.”

“S’alright,” he groaned, his gaze landing on her naked ass, instantly forgetting his wounded toe. Using the fingers he held in his own, he pulled the back of her flush up against his front, his recently spent arousal started to twitch with renewed life. His well-toned arm, wrapping around her middle, he kissed the side of her cheek. “I think ya can make it up to me, princess.”

With a giggle as his rough whiskers skimmed her soft cheek, her head turned to him. “How do ya suppose I do that?”

Even as she spoke a few ideas came to her mind. For starters, she would love to kiss every inch of his hard muscled body. She’d love to drag her tongue over every line, ridge, and curve until he lay withering beneath her as he had moments ago done to her. With those thoughts teasing her mind, she tipped her chin toward him, moaning softly as he took hold of her lips.

She felt his arousal stiffen against one globe of her buttock as he urged her tighter in his embrace. His rough hand cupping one firm breast, his fingers plucking at the perky tip. Nipping her lip, he pulled back, “Got several ways.”

“Name one,” she coyly dropped her lashes, moaning when his wet tongue ran up her shoulder. “Ya might get lucky.”

“Let me think on it a bit.” He seemed very focused on the curve of her back, his whiskered chin skating down her spine. Bending her forward over his arm, he let his tongue graze the dimples above her tailbone. His rough hand tweaked her rounded breast one last time before sliding down her ribs to her flat belly, loving the way she wiggled back against him. “I’m fuckin’ rock hard.”

He breathed the words along her spine, his sharp teeth piercing the flesh of her round tight ass. His hand drifted over one slim thigh, letting his fingers feather over the muscle on the back of her leg, his knuckles brush her dampening core. He grinned when she gasped at the unexpected touch.

Glancing at him over her shoulder, her eyes twinkled with her own building lust. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

Did he ever. He had several ways she could take care of that, he thought, the problem was choosing which way. Letting his fingers dance between her thighs to her wet core, brushing her entrance, his moan rumbled from his chest. Licking his way back up her spine, he rubbed his fingers over her tightening clit.

“Daryl.”

It was hard to believe she could want him so soon. The orgasm that she’d experienced on her sofa nearly melted every bone in her body. She felt her knees wobble as he righted them, his finger seeking her opening from behind. She ground against his fingers when they sank deep into her.

He seemed to know exactly what she liked and where she liked it. He was in tune with every whimper, and every move her body made.

Daryl listened to the rugged cries coming from her lips. Whenever his finger bumped the soft cushion in her tight channel, she’d release a shuttering hiccup. Using this to his advantage, he continually and purposely bumped into the spot. “Ya like that, princess?”

She whimpered in answer as his fingertip grazed the sensitive spot inside her. When he added a second finger to his play, she let her hand caress the arm still tightly wound around her waist. That touch just wasn’t enough for her, however.

Abruptly, she turned in his arms, unfortunately breaking his contact with her slick cunt. Her arms lifted to go around his neck, and forcibly pulled him into her, groaning when his torso came into contact with hers. Their mouths clashed as they kissed, her fingers burrowing into his long, shaggy hair.

His chest glistened with perspiration in the faint light from the hall, causing her nipples to slide over his hard pecks. She loved the delicious slide of his body against hers. Just to feel his slick skin slip over hers, she restlessly moved in his arms, her pelvis coming into contact with his groaning. Feeling his arousal nudge her belly button, she wiggled against him, breathing against his lips. “You are rock hard. Harder than a spike, almost as long too.”

“I like it when y’ talk dirty t’ me,” he growled, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Kissing his way to her ear, he licked around the shell, his harsh breath causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms. “Let me hear what else is on yer dirty mind.”

Beth blushed furiously. She didn’t really intentionally talk dirty, some things just kind’a rolled off the tongue without conscious thought. That was different then actually thinking about what to say, she determined. Several things did come to mind, and she couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past her throat.

Burrowing her nose into his rough cheek, she gave a little whine when his kiss moved down her neck. Wantonly, her fingers drifted down the width of his neck to his broad shoulders, massaging the muscles there, she let her nails bite into him, her eyes rolling inside her head when he sucked hungrily on the rapidly beating pulse. “I like feeling your fingers in me, rubbing on me, sliding around me.”

As she confided her lustful thoughts, his hand traced over her body, his hand finding her cunt where a slight trail of blond hair hovered above her mound leaving the rest of her bare to his touch. His finger slipped between her folds, flicking her swollen nub, his searching mouth found hers. Letting his finger plunge deep into her, he drew back from their kiss. “Did y’ shave yer pretty cunt fer me?”

Her hips moved in time with his fingers, she lifted her shy gaze to his. “Uhuh. Jus’ fer you.”

Daryl backed her up to until the bed hit the backs of her thighs, and with a solid arm he hoisted her to the edge, bringing her to the perfect level, her cunt grazing the tip of his cock. Pushing his fingers into her slick center, his head dropped to her shoulder. “Touch me, princess.”

Beth glanced at her nightstand with a lifted brow. “Open the drawer.”

Daryl went still. With a crinkled brow he did as she requested, nearly yanking the whole damn thing out in the process, just barely catching it with his hip, his questioning gaze watched her rummage through the contents.

Beth found the little bottle she was looking for. Snapping open the little blue lid, she squirted the liquid into her palm, dropping the bottle to the floor as she reached for him. Her long fingers smeared the flavored massaging oil over his hardened arousal. Twinkling blues lifted to his. “Mango flavor, my favorite.”

Daryl let out a gasp as her fingers rubbed the oil over his cock, and bullocks. Heat spiraled through him from the head of his dick to the base, and over his sack. Feeling his need pulse through him at her touch, he groaned when she shifted on the bed as she spread the remaining lubricant over his chest.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed when she leaned into him, her lips and tongue lapping at the flavor coating his torso, and abdomen. His hand fisted into her long tresses as her tongue and teeth came into contact with the crown of his cock.

Swirling her tongue over the crown of his cock, she took him into her mouth, her eyes rolling as the flavor covered her wet tongue. Letting him slip free with a loud pop, she grinned up at him as she sat back on her heels. “You taste so good.”

Maybe another time Daryl could appreciate these sexy games, but currently he needed her to bad. “Tell me there’s a condom in this little box of tricks.”

She nodded triumphantly as he indicated the drawer. Her grin faltered as she bit her lip when he pulled a silver square from the drawer, impatiently he slipped it over his thick arousal, and crawled toward her on the bed.

Beth instantly went to her back, her legs wrapping around his lean waist, holding him tightly with the muscles in her thighs. “Yer so strong. God, yer fuckin’ hot.”

As she spoke her hands coasted over his corded arms, her nails biting into the solid expanse of his back, trailing down to his firm buttocks. His arousal slipped into her, as she gripped the hard globes of his ass, smiling when they contracted under her kneading fingers.

“Damn, princess,” he growled into her neck. “So tight, so fuckin’ wet. Damn, yer drenched.”

She took him to the hilt, tipping her hips allowing him deeper access. Groaning, she kissed his face, nose, lips, and chin. “Do I feel good, Mr. Dixon?”

“Better then fuckin’ good, princess.” He let himself withdraw before slamming back into her. His thumb finding and rubbing her clit. “This pretty little cunt is mine.”

“Oh yeah,” she moaned withering into the bed, her hips moving with his, returning move for move. “Jus’ like yer big cock is mine.”

Staring into her eyes with intent his pace picked up speed. “All yers, princess.”

The time for talk, dirty or otherwise, ended with those final words. Their body’s finished their conversation. Wildly they thrust, their hands rubbing, their mouths searching and tasting. As the inferno raged hotter, Daryl gripped her hips with firm fingers, his cock pumping into her with abandon. When she whimpered, her teeth biting into his shoulder, and he felt her muscles convulse around him, his release burst in hot waves from his body.

 

They were nestled in the bed sometime later. Beth was tucked against his chest, and he lightly kissed the top of her head. “Rick invited us t’ a cookout Saturday if yer interested.”

“Is that the cop that came here?” She let her finger trace circles over his bicep, her questioning gaze meeting his. At his nod, she chuckled. “He prolly thinks I’m crazy. I practically left him standing here while he was searching the apartment.”

“I’m glad, cause I prolly wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t been passed that day.” he combed his fingers through her hair. “Will ya come?”

Sleepily, she nuzzled his shoulder. “I’d follow you anywhere, Daryl.”

“Wouldn’t have t’ cause wouldn’t go unless you was there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more chapters to come
> 
> If this was a book would you read it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is story is not complete
> 
> I also need to acknowledge Sam Smith for the wonderful lyrics in this chapter. Song by Sam Smith 'Latch'

Beth slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She was tempted to snuggle into the warm chest her head was propped on, and for a brief moment, she gave into the urge. Turning her nose into Daryl’s warm skin, she breathed in his scent, her eyes closing as the cologne he’d worn wafted through her. His arms were wrapped around her waist as if he couldn’t bear to be parted from her even in his sleep. Smiling to herself, relishing the safety she found in his arms, she brushed a soft kiss to his warm skin.

She’d love to spend the entire day exactly where she was, but the throb of her bladder was demanding release, and she had no choice but to climb from his warm embrace. As if not to wake him, she very carefully climbed from the bed, and grabbed up his shirt from the floor. Slipping the sweater over her head, she turned back to look him over, and nearly climbed back into the bed.

His eyes were closed, and he had such a surreal expression on his face as he slept. She just wanted to kiss every single inch of his peaceful face. When her bladder gave an insistent pulse, she had to abandon that idea. With an inward groan, she turned and headed to the bathroom.

After relieving herself and brushing her teeth, she was far to awake to get back into bed, and when her tummy growled with hunger, she made a beeline for the kitchen; after looking in on Daryl one more time. Seeing that he was fast asleep, she continued down the hall.

Turning on the radio, she rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out two skillets. Pivoting on her heel, she rifled through the fridge, and retrieved everything she’d need for bacon, and eggs. Sitting the contents on the counter, she headed straight for the coffee pot, and prepared the brew. Once she’d switched the pot to on, she turned her attention back to preparing breakfast.

She was completely lost in her on personal paradise replaying every single moment they’d shared since they’d met, even the ones that hadn’t been so lovely. When finally her thought’s turned to the previous night, she smiled to herself and her chest grew warm.

As she replayed every kiss, and every touch they’d shared she began to hum. Soon the hum became her singing, which was normal considering how much she loved to sing. Cracking the eggs into the skillet, she let herself be carried away by the lyrics.

‘You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down’

‘You, you enchant me even when you’re not around’

‘If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down’

‘I’m latching on, babe, now that I know what I found’

‘I feel we’re close enough’

‘Could I lock in your love?’

‘Now I’ve got you in my space’

‘I won’t let go of you’

‘Got you shackled in my embrace’

‘I’m latching onto you…’

Bacon teased Daryl’s senses. Slowly his eyes opened, and he turned his head on the pillow looking instantly for Beth. When he didn’t see any trace of her, eager to see her sweet face, he sat up and grabbed his discarded pants, and pulled them up his legs. As quietly as he could manage he made his way to the kitchen.

She was singing and with every word that left her lips he felt his chest growing warm. Her back was to him, and she hadn’t noticed him yet. Easily, he propped his back on the doorway, and simply watched her.

She was swaying in time to the music, his sweater just barely covering her ass from his hungry eyes. Just when he would have approached her and took her into his arms, the words of the song she sang held him in place.

Did she feel these things for him? Could she be thinking of him as she sang?

The thought was so enrapturing, he found himself moving quietly across the tiled floor until he came within an inch of her. As she sang, ‘I’m latching on to you’, his arms went around her waist. Pulling her against his chest, he held tight as she gave a start until finally she relaxed back into his chest. His nose nuzzled her cheek, and when she fell silent, he whispered into her ear. “Keep singing.”

Beth’s back was cocooned in his warm chest this incredible sensation flowing into her. There weren’t adequate words to explain how she felt in that moment so she sang. The words of the song fitting her emotions perfectly at the moment.

‘I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch’

‘Feel so enamored, hold me tight in your clutch’

‘How do you do it? You got me losing my breath.’

‘What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?’

‘I feel we’re close enough’

‘Could I lock in your love?’

She barely finished the last note before he turned her into his arms. As her arms went around his neck, his mouth took possession of hers. The kiss was so light and sweet it made her heart increase in its rate.

Could she love Daryl? Was she falling in love with this rugged man?

If she was, did he love her back?

His lips playing over hers said he felt the words of that song just as much as she did. Her fingers combed through his hair, her fingertips combing gently over the warm skin of his nape. Stroke for stroke she returned his kiss, the pressure and intensity slowly increasing.

Just when Daryl would’ve pushed her back against the counter, breakfast all but forgotten a loud knock sounded on the door. His dark blues watched her intently as he broke the kiss, and when he would have kissed her again, the knock again intruded. With a peck to her upturned mouth, he gave her bottom a pat. “Finish cookin’, I got it.”

Daryl was midway to the door when he remembered to button and zip his jeans. When the knocker knocked once more, he grumbled loudly, “Yea, yea, I’m comin’.”

The last thing he expected to see when he opened the door was an older man standing on the other side. Belatedly he remembered, Beth had his shirt and he stood half naked in her doorway. He knew who the man was. He’d never met him, and this was not the way he would have liked to, he decided.

Hershel’s mood went from elated to be visiting his daughter to instant upset. Who was this man who was way too old for his daughter?

“I’m Hershel, where’s Beth?”

“Daryl, who is it?”

Beth came to a stand-still when she stumbled out of the kitchen too see the last person she’d expected. “Daddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story not complete


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over

Hershel’s gaze shifted between the Beth and the man standing before him. Not only did he noticed his the man’s naked chest, but his daughter’s bare legs. Wearily, he took in the man’s shirt Beth wore, instantly his blue eyes went hard. “Beth, go get some clothes on.”

“Daddy, I,” Beth voice broke, her hands going to the shirt hem to hold it down over her bare bottom. She felt herself turn fifty shades of red standing there in front of her father. Her cheeks burned, the heat rushing down her neck to spread throughout her body. Hell, she could feel her thighs and knees warm with embarrassment as well.

As the reality of having her father standing here practically scolding her in front of Daryl washed through her, she rushed from the room. She could swear if she hadn’t left that second she would have spontaneously combusted. Her skin had never been so warm in her entire life.

When Daryl would have turned to follow Beth into the bedroom to retrieve his shirt, her father stopped him with a steely look. “Think you should wait here with me.”

It was on the tip of Daryl’s tongue to argue, and if it had been anyone other than Beth’s father, he would have told him right where he could go. It was Beth’s father however, and that was enough to kill the words on his tongue. Keeping his eyes locked with the older man, he moved away from the door and deeper into the living room.

Hershel followed the man’s retreat, going to a chair adjacent to the couch where the man sat, and taking his own seat. His attention never wavered from the man. From the looks of him, he had to be in his late thirties at the very least, Hershel guessed. This was no time for guessing however. “How old are ya, son?”

Daryl visibly flinched. His head took on a sheepish tilt. The last thing he wanted to reveal to the father of his girl was his age. He knew what the other man must be thinking, and the thought didn’t sit well with him. The last thing Daryl wanted was this man thinking he was some sort of pervert praying on innocent young girls.

Clearing his throat, he forced himself to meet the other man’s eyes. “Forty-one.”

Hershel remained silent as he digested this information. He’d be a liar if he said it didn’t bother him, because it did. Yet the man sitting there looking every bit as embarrassed as Beth spoke volumes. Obviously, this was not a common practice for the man, and that was only a tad comforting. “What’s your name?”

“Daryl.”

Hershel’s gaze roamed over the man named Daryl. This man wasn’t the typical type of guy his daughter usually dated. Of course, up to this point the guys his daughter usually dated were at the most twenty. He’d never known her to see someone over that before. This guy was far from twenty. When Hershel took in the faint gray streak in his beard his eyes slightly widened.

 

Her daddy as going to kill her, she thought. When she heard her father ask Daryl’s age she inwardly cringed. He’s definitely going to kill me. Quickly, she pulled Daryl’s shirt over her head and replaced it with her own t-shirt. Shuffling through a drawer she found a pair of sweat pants and hurriedly pulled them up her legs.

While she was not eager to face her father, she wanted to get out there to be with Daryl. She would not let him face ridicule alone, and she’d be damned if she let her dad chase him off. Pulling her tangled hair out of her face, she wrapped it into a sloppy bun and slipped a ponytail around it.

Taking a deep breath, she stared at the door before finally pulling it open, and heading back into the living room. You could cut the tension with a knife, she decided. She was about to step out from the hall when her father’s next question reached her ears.

“What do you see in my daughter?”

Hershel promised if Daryl so much as mentioned his daughters physical attributes he’d come unglued. He’d seen the state of their undress when he’d arrived. He could only imagine what the two had been up to before he’d shown up. When finally Daryl spoke Hershel found his answer so unexpected all he could do was just look at the man in disbelief.

“She’s a great girl. She’s funny, a little spitfire when ya piss her off,” Daryl found himself smiling faintly as he explained his attraction to Beth. When he realized he’d let a curse word slip, his mouth snapped closed and his eyes went to Hershel, his smile disappearing. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean t’…”

As mad as he’d been when he’d seen this man at Beth’s door, Hershel found his eyes glimmering as Daryl fumbled over an apology. Obviously, this man wasn’t used to apologizing which told Hershel this man really cared what he thought of him. “Please continue, son.”

His voice came out harsher as he started to speak this time, his fingers picking nervously at his jeans. “She’s honest, and I see this light in her I’ve never seen in anyone before. She is sweet, and so full of life.” Daryl shrugged nonchalantly, his hand going still on his knee. “Be easier to explain all things I don’t see in her.”

The explanation was so perfect, Hershel had to wonder if the man had read it somewhere. The thing about that was, Daryl didn’t strike him as much of a reader. He looked more like a man who would be stalking some deer through the woods or something.

Beth hesitantly peered around the corner. Everything was pretty peaceful, she determined. All she could see of her father was the top of his gray head, and Daryl was sitting cater-cornered from him on the sofa. Straitening her shoulders, and pulling her head up high, she left the hallway. Skirting the coffee table she headed to the spot next to Daryl.

Everyone was quiet as she took the seat next to him, and handed him his sweater. She bit her lip when he roughly pulled his shirt over his head, and tugged it down to conceal his chest. She wanted to lean over and kiss his clad shoulder in support, but she didn’t dare. Instead, she forced herself to meet her father’s eyes. Her father wasn’t looking at her however, his gaze still locked on the man at her side.

“Daddy, wh…”

“Beth, Daryl and I are talkin’,” Hershel explained as he cut her off. Focusing again on Daryl, he continued. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Bout a month,” Daryl stated roughly.

Hershel couldn’t put his thumb on it, but with every word this man spoke, he found himself liking him just a little bit more. He thought it had to do with the fact Daryl didn’t shy away from his questions, and the answers he’d given for being with Beth was more than satisfactory. Finally, he pulled his eyes away from Daryl to focus on Beth.

As if someone else had warped into the room and took his baby girl’s place, he found himself looking at a very beautiful woman. When had his baby grown up?

There was this glow to her. He recognized that glow. That glow said his baby was either in love, or falling in love. Hershel knew from experience one couldn’t help who they loved. If he’d thought for one second she was fooling around with a man twice her age just for fun, he would have lectured her for days, and even grounded her. He didn’t care how old she ever got, she would forever be his baby, and as such, he found it his duty to punish her accordingly.

How could you be mad at someone for being in love? The question kept repeating itself in his mind. Unable to find an adequate answer, he found himself relaxing in his chair. He briefly wondered if Daryl even realized he was leaning closer to Beth. Something told him, Daryl was as innocent about this whole relationship business as his daughter.

Noticing the fear in Beth’s eyes, Hershel smiled at her. “Got a cup of coffee, Beth?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not complete

Rick was standing in the driveway when Daryl pulled up in Merle’s brand new truck. Seeing the attractive blond in the passenger seat made his brows lift at his best friend. When Daryl noticed him staring through the tinted glass, he gave a shrug, like he was saying he wasn’t exactly sure how this had happened, Rick chuckled. Leave it to Daryl to be able to decipher his silent question.

“Hey.”

Daryl didn’t need to be a genus to know what Rick wanted to know. Either his friend was asking how he and Beth had come about, or when had it come about. He wasn’t used to being quizzed about his love life, silently or otherwise. Cutting the engine to the Avalanche, he through the door wide, and hopped down from the cab. Daryl circled the truck and opened Beth’s door and with a steady hand he helped her to the ground.

Following her to stand before Rick, he gestured to her as he spoke. “Rick this is Beth, Beth this is Rick.”

Rick nodded to the woman at is best friends side and nodded his acknowledgement. “Nice t’ meet ya, Beth.”

The corner of Rick’s lips tipped as Daryl placed a protective hand on the small of Beth’s back. The look on Daryl’s face told Rick how much this girl meant to his friend. As long as he’d known Daryl he’d never seen the man with a woman, and it was nice to see him so enamored with another person.

“Nice to meet you to,” Beth replied, leaning into Daryl. “Under these circumstances at least.”

Rick nodded his agreement before turning his attention back to Daryl. “Merle should be along any time. Said he was picking up Carol. We can head around back if you want. Lori, Carl and Shane are already in the yard.”

Beth’s gaze danced around the well-manicured lawn. She loved weeping willows, and a large one sat off to one side, it’s long branches nearly skimming the ground as the wind blew. A row of tulips lined the pathway to the front door. Taking the hand Daryl offered her, she let him lead her over the slate stepping stones that led around the house to a six foot picket fence.

When they entered the backyard Rick’s attention was on Daryl and he was saying something’s bout needing to speak to him later. Beth noticed the dark haired woman standing next to a tall man, and she also saw the way the woman jumped away from the man at the grill. A look of guilt passed over the woman’s face, her cheeks deepening in color as if she’d just been caught with her hand in the cookie jaw so to speak. Beth also noticed the way the woman’s gaze darted between Rick and the man she’d leapt away from.

An instant disrespect filled Beth. Obviously this woman was Rick’s wife, but who was the man at her side? Beth didn’t wonder long, Rick oblivious to his wife reaction, turned to her. “This is my wife Lori. This rascal is my partner, Shane.”

Beth instantly met Lori gaze, and the woman understood the silent message Beth relayed to her. Lori’s eyes went a little wide, and she tried to give her a soft smile.

“Hi, Beth,” Lori mumbled, nodding to Daryl, she backed away from the group. “I have to get the meat from the kitchen.”

Just when she would have made her escape, Carl slid the door open, and stepped outside carrying a cookie sheet piled with hamburger patties. His gaze held a cold, steely look as his eyes darted between Lori and Shane, his lips set in a grime line as he made his way closer to the group. Finally, he ripped his hard gaze from his mother to look at Rick. “Glen just called said he was runnin’ a little late but he’d be here. Said something about pickin’ up a date.”

Beth felt a wave of sympathy for Carl. No child should witness his parent’s infidelity. Lori must have noticed Carl’s stony expression as well because her skin paled a couple of shades. When his mother made no move to retrieve the tray of meat, Beth hurried toward the boy and retrieved it herself. As id she did so every day, she retraced her steps and handed the meat over to Shane. She saw a flash of guilt pass through his dark brown eyes as he met her gaze.

If anyone was worried she’d say something they really didn’t have to. She didn’t know this family well enough to stick her nose into their business that way. Carl was the one they should be worried about. The poor boy looked fit to explode at any minute. Well, she wasn’t going to stop him. He had every right in Beth’s estimation.

Easily, she made her way back to Daryl’s side, a little relieved when he lifted his arm and tucked her in close to him. Her attention went from the family’s problems to the conversation Daryl and Rick were currently having.

“We might have a lead on where Jimmy might be holed up.” The sheriff was saying as he took a sip of the soda in his hand.

She felt Daryl’s whole body stiffen at the mention of Jimmy, and his fingers dug into her side. “Where would that be?”

Rick gave Daryl a hesitant look. He knew Daryl to well, and he didn’t want his friend taking matters into his own hands. Glancing at the woman at Daryl’s side. Maybe this girl had turned his friend’s short temper around. Somehow he had his doubts, hell Daryl’s knuckles were nearly white as his grip on Beth’s slim side tightened.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head. “Don’t think I should tell ya that.”

The muscle in Daryl’s cheek ticked as his blood started to boil. Realizing he was probably leaving bruises on Beth’s tender flesh, he withdrew his arm from her waist. “Y’ can’t tell me that shit and not tell me where the hell he’s at.”

Rick’s own chest puffed up as Daryl stepped forward with menace. He didn’t want to have confrontation with Daryl but he certainly wouldn’t back down from one either. “Calm down now, Daryl. I didn’t tell y’ that t’ piss ya off. Thought ya might wanna know we were getting’ close t’ catchin’ the fucker.”

“Jus’ tell me where he’s at, Rick. I ain’t gonna do anything stupid.” He’d like to though, he thought silently. He would get a great amount of pleasure in beating the crap out of that kid. When he felt Beth’s hand drift from his shoulder to his lower back in a comforting gesture, he felt some of the rage drain out of him. No he definitely wouldn’t lose this girl over that asshole, he determined. “Fine, don’t tell me. Jus’ do yer job and arrest the little fuck.”

Rick’s stance relaxed as Daryl turned to the girl at his side, and he kissed her temple. When Daryl motioned to the soda in his hand, Rick pointed to the cooler next to an extended picnic table. “Soda’s over there and there are chips and stuff in the kitchen. I’ll have Carl get ‘em.”

When Daryl snuggled his face close to Beth’s, and kissed her gently when she offered her lips. “Let’s go sit down.”

They were just sitting down at the table when Merle ambled into the yard, a timid Carol following close behind, and Sophia following her. As soon as the girl caught sight of Carl, she headed straight to him.

“Hey, y’all. Brought some beer.”

Merles version of some beer and everyone else’s were completely different apparently because he was carrying two case, Carol toting a third. “Where ya want it?”

Carol dropped the case next to where Merle sat the two cases he lugged. As soon as she dropped her burden, she directly to where she and Daryl sat. “How ya guys doin?”

“Good,” Daryl shrugged, reaching into the bag of chips Rick sat in front of them. Munching on the crisp salty sphere, his intent gaze shifted between the woman and his brother. “Things working out alright?”

“Surprisingly, yea,” she nodded a private smile tilting her lips. “He’s a lot different than what I thought he would be. Hey, Rick.”

The sheriff smiled down at Carol noting how different she appeared. He never really seen her look as happy as she seemed to be at this moment, and he was glad. He couldn’t count how many times he’d drug her husband to jail for pushing her around. She deserved to be happy, he thought. Casting Lori sorrowful look, he turned back to Carol. “Good, t’ see ya, Carol. Everythin’ alright?”

“Yea,” she nodded with a smile. Even though she was happier than she’d ever been, she didn’t miss the forlorn look Rick shot Lori. It was no secret the couple was having marital issues, but somehow the good sheriff had missed the latest gossip going around town, she determined when she saw Shane manning the grill. “Everything is pretty good. How bout you, everything alright?”

“Fine, I suppose,’ he told her and after a quiet moment he ambled off.

Carol turned her attention to the couple across from her. “Do you guys want to get breakfast in the morning?”

“Can’t,” Daryl exclaimed, his fingers wound through Beth’s. “Havin’ breakfast at her dads.”

“Oh wow,” Carol stated lifting her gray brows, a twinkle lighting her eyes. “That’s a pretty big step.”

“Daddy, wouldn’t take no for an answer this morning. He said he wanted to get to know the man dating his daughter,” Beth breathed with a nervous sigh. “He’s so over-protective.”

Popping a chip into her mouth, Carol nodded her understanding. “I’d feel that way myself. Sophia isn’t even allowed to date until she’s sixteen.”

“Where y’ been hidin’, baby brother, kitten?” Merle wanted to know. A knowing smile lit Merle’s face like a Christmas tree and his smile only broadened when he saw Beth’s cheeks turn pink. “I want my truck back. Love the bike, but I love my truck more.”

Oh yeah, that reminded Daryl he wanted to kick his brother’s ass for making him get all dressed up, and feeling stupid. “Don’t know why I let ya talk me in t’ dressin’ like damn peacock. That was fuckin’ mean, Merle.”

Wiggling his brows, he crowed. “Worked though, didn’t it?”

 

Later that night a bonfire blazed in the pit and the couples sat around the fire. Glen and his girlfriend Rosita, had shown up late, but no sat tucked neatly together. Daryl and Beth talked quietly to one another, and then there was Merle and Carol. There were two people missing from the merriment, Rick noticed. Curiosity getting the better of him, he headed into the house to find Lori and Shane. He went ramrod straight, his breath freezing in his lungs at the sight of Lori wrapped in Shane’s arms returning a very passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not complete


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not complete

The sound of a woman’s scream coming from the house had Daryl up and moving across the yard. When he barged in through the patio door the sight he found before him stopped him in his tracks. Lori stood off to the side with her hands shakenly hovering before her mouth. Rick stood over his partner that was currently kneeling before him holding a bloody nose.

Rick resembled a wild animal. His eyes were wide, and held a fury in them, Daryl had never seen in his best friend. His chest moved rapidly as his adrenaline pumped through his body, his fists were clenched at his sides as if he were preparing for another round. His shoulders were squared, his arms tense, and he stood at an angle as if he were bracing himself.

“Rick, c’mon man,” Daryl started, taking a cautious step toward the sheriff.

He wasn’t sure exactly what had happened but it had to have been a whopper to rile his friend this way. A glance toward Lori had Daryl guessing what it could have been. Tears streamed from her wide eyes, guilt swam in their depths, and she was shaking her head, her mouth opening and closing as if she didn’t know what to say.

“Stay outta this, Daryl.” Rick stared at his partner and all he could see was Lori in Shane’s arms. Shane’s lips over Lori’s, her arms wrapped around his waist holding him tight. That picture made Rick lift his fist and hit Shane again, knocking his once loyal partner to the ground. He lifted a booted foot to plant it in Shane’s gut when Daryl grabbed him by the arms and whirled him away from the fallen man.

Just as Daryl grabbed a hold of Rick, Merle came running into the house, followed by Glen. Daryl held Rick for all he was worth as the man struggled to break free. Lifting a chin toward Shane, who was currently balled in a fetal position on the floor, he said, “Get him outta here.”

“Let me fuckin’ go,” Rick demanded, fighting Daryl’s grip on his arms. “I ain’t finished with the motherfucker.”

“Y’ are now.” No matter how hard Rick fought him, Daryl refused to let him go. His grip didn’t relax until Glen and Merle managed to haul Shane out of the house. That’s when Rick turned his attention to his wife.

“Get out.” He was breathing hard as he faced his wife, and suddenly he was thankful Daryl held him back. At the moment he couldn’t trust himself to restrain his temper. “Get’re outta here.”

When no one moved to comply and Lori stood there with shock paling her cheeks, Rick repeated himself. “Get’re outta my house. She can go with ‘er boyfriend.”

“Dad?”

Everyone turned to see Carl hovering in the doorway. Tears made his eyes glossy, but when Lori made a move to go to him, he took a hurried step back, shaking his head. “Don’t touch me.”

The way Carl saw things was, his mother hadn’t only been cheating on his father. No she had cheated on them both. He had this hole in his chest, a void that couldn’t be filled, and it had all started after seeing his mother flirting with Shane only hours earlier. Not only did he feel betrayed for his father, but he felt like his mother had betrayed him as well.

When Lori shuttered to a stop in front of her son, she lifted her hand to him, her fingers falling to her side when he backed away. “Baby.”

“I ain’t no baby,” Carl informed, a grime line settling across his lips. “Said not t’ touch me.”

Beth stumbled into the patio doors as Carl stepped away from his mother. Her profile straightened as she took in the scene before her, slowly she placed her hands on Carl’s shoulders, and turned him toward the yard. “C’mon, Carl, let’s go sit by the fire.”

Lori glanced around at the eight accusing eyes pinned on her. Gulping a breath, she staggered around the kitchen to collect her keys, and her purse. With her head bowed she headed out in the direction Merle and Glen had deposited Shane.

Once Lori was out of sight, Daryl released Rick. Even though he could guess what had happened, he found himself asking his friend anyway. “What happened, man?”

The pain knifing through Rick’s chest was too fresh to be replayed. All he wanted to do was find a way to erase the picture of his wife in Shane’s arms from his mind. Slowly, he moved to the cabinet above the fridge. Nearly ripping the door off of its hinges, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey on the other side. Staring at the bottle, he glanced to Daryl from the corner of his eye, muttering gruffly, “Not now.”

Daryl’s cheek ticked and he gave a short nod of understanding. He couldn’t even imagine what the man before him was going through. Staring at him long and hard, he urged Merle and Glen toward the patio door. “Let’s go. Leave ‘em be fer now.”

Before Daryl turned back to the yard, he looked to Rick. “Gonna need yer gun, man.”

Rick gave a humorless laugh as he tilted the bottle to his lips. Swallowing the liquid fire, he gasped for breath as he looked at Daryl. “Ain’t gonna kill myself.”

“Ain’t worried bout that.” He refused to back down. If Jimmy robbing him blind was enough to make him want to go to jail, he could only imagine what having your wife cheat on you would do to you. Wiggling his fingers in a ‘give it here gesture’, Daryl waited. Finally, Rick must’ve realized how serious he was because hesitantly he pulled his gun from its holster on his hip.

Daryl made sure the safety was in place before tucking the gun in his wristband, but still he didn’t leave. He and Rick had been friends a long time, and he knew the man before him as well as he did himself. That was not the only gun Rick Grimes carried. “Gim’me the other one.”

Glaring grayish-blue eyes held Daryl’s. Then reluctantly Rick bent to retrieve the gun strapped under his pant leg. Angrily, he slammed it into Daryl’s hand before ambling to the table. “Now get out.”

 

“How could she do that to us?” Sitting rigidly on a log, Carl stared blankly into the fire. “I ain’t ever gonna forgive her for this. She’s so stupid.”

Carol stared into Beth’s eyes sadly. At a loss she shook her head. Obviously she didn’t really know what to do either. Even Rosita sat there with a puzzled expression.

Beth didn’t really know what to say, so she listened. Sometimes the power of listening helped far more than any words. Lightly, she rubbed his back, hoping to comfort him. What she really wanted to do was hug him tightly to her, but she didn’t really know him well enough for that. She wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but she didn’t want to lie to him.

The truth was it would probably be a long while before everything was okay. Just the thought of her mother doing something like that to her father riled her.

“I saw them earlier,” Carl confided, glancing at Beth from the corner of his eye. Guilt and self-loathing filled his boyish face. Swallowing tightly, he whispered, “I should’a told my dad. I just couldn’t.”

“None of this is your fault.” Even as she told him this she had a feeling he didn’t really believe her. Pressing the issue, she continued to rub his back. “Whatever happened was your mother’s choice, and she shouldn’t have put you in the position to have to tell your dad. Sometimes people make mistakes and they hurt others without really meaning to.”

“I’m still pissed,” Carl gulped, a tear rolling down his cheek. Brushing it angrily away, he turned to Beth. “How could she do that? How could she hurt my dad that way?”

The better question to Beth would be ‘how could she hurt her son that way’. Biting her lip, she shook her head, she didn’t have an answer for that question. Sadness filled her chest and she felt sorrow well up in her eyes, whispering through her tight throat, she said, “I don’t know.”

Carl felt on the brink of breaking down. He didn’t want everyone to see him that way, and so he hopped to his feet, knocking Beth’s arm away. “I hate her.”

Helplessly, Beth, Carol, and Rosita watched Carl run out of the yard. Everyone seemed to know he need his space because no one followed. The crunch of boots approaching told her, Daryl was coming up behind her. Needing comforted herself after the dramatic turn of events, she stood on wobbly legs and walked into his arms. Sighing into his chest when his arms wound around her, tugging her tightly into him.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not complete. Hope you enjoy

They hadn’t really spoken since they’d left Rick’s each lost in their own thoughts. Beth had been grateful for the chopper ride back to her apartment, the ride letting her relax, the only sound penetrating her tired mind the rumble of the engine. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, all she wanted to do was take a hot bath and pass out.

Beth was thoroughly exhausted by the time she and Daryl climbed their way up the staircase to the door. Not only was she whipped physically, but emotionally as well. As soon as she unlocked the door, she headed into the bathroom, plugging up the tub, she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it.

She was slipping her shirt over her head when she noticed Daryl hanging back in the hallway. Tilting her head in his direction, she lifted the corner of her mouth in invitation. “You comin’?”

She didn’t wait for his reply. Stripping the last of her clothes from her slim body, she turned to the filling tub. With a toe she tested the water, finding it durable, she slipped into the porcelain bathtub. Grabbing the bottle of bubbles, she twisted the cap and dumped a dab into the steaming water. She was just settling back against the cool porcelain when the tread of boots coming closer to the bathroom penetrated her tired mind.

Through foggy blue eyes, her head tilted to look toward the door, and she watched him enter the bathroom. Neither of them spoke just simply watched each other.

Daryl lifted his shirt over his head. Letting the shirt fall to the floor at his feet, and he took in the picture before him. Beth looked as if she would expire there on the spot. Her eyelids drooped, her long lashes repeatedly brushing against her cheeks as she fought the urge to give into the exhaustion. Her sexy body sprawled beneath the steaming water.

He had no desire to disrupt her, he decided. No matter how much he would like to crawl into that water with her, and let the hot water sink into his own tired muscles.

Glancing around the bathroom, Daryl grabbed a plush towel hanging from the rack, and spread it out on the tiled floor. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees at the tubs side. Noticing the water was nearly at the top, he easily turned the water off. Cupping his hands, he poured handfuls of water and bubbles over her breasts, his hungry gaze staring intently at one pebbling tip. He wanted nothing more than to take the bud into his mouth, and draw on the tip, maybe sink his teeth into it, roll it across his tongue. Resisting the urge, he poured hot soapy water over her.

Daryl located a wash cloth and after dipping the rag in the water, he ran it up one shin to her knee before letting the cloth float down her thigh. Automatically, her legs opened wider for his touch, a groan leaving her lips when he stopped inches away from her center.

He wanted nothing more than to suck on her perky breast, and bury his long finger inside of her, but he wasn’t such a bastard that he would take her when she was so tired. So instead of giving into his impulse, he satisfied himself with bathing her. When he soaked the rag, and started all over, he felt her arch into his touch.

Beth was absolutely beat, but the second Daryl started touching her; her body awakened. Glazed blue eyes roamed the contours of his chest. He was built far better than any statue she’d ever seen. Who needed a Greek statue when she had Daryl Dixon right in front of her? A zip of electricity vaulted through her veins, and a moan hovered on her lips.

She gave into the urge to sift her fingers through the mat of hair on his chest. As her fingertips skimmed the hair there, his soapy fingers pressed harder into her warm thigh. The water sloshed over the side of the tub when she leaned forward, her mouth only inches from his. She made a pretty pout with her lips when he didn’t immediately take her offering.

“Tryin’ t’ be good, princess.” Her eyes begged him to claim her, and her pouting lips pleaded for him to taste her. He felt his control slipping further and further away. Dropping the rag to the water, he let his slick fingers slide over her beasts, his head dropping a fraction closer to hers. “Yer not makin’ it easy.”

Beth let her hand float over his naked shoulder to his nape. Curling her fingers into the hairs there, she urged him with light feathery kisses to take her lips. Her tongue was running over his full bottom lip when he finally gave into the impulse and kissed her hungrily. Her tongue circled deep into his mouth as his fingers pressed over her core. One long finger entered her, and she groaned instantly, falling back against the tub.

Daryl followed her, lips teasing hers, his finger pushing deep. Hanging over the tubs rim, Daryl withdrew his finger to rub at her clit. Need speared through him when she arched her body up toward him, seeking his possession. Growling low in his throat, his tongue probed deeply, and he swallowed her cry with his kiss.

When he’d followed her into the bathroom, his sole purpose had been to see to her comfort, but his good intentions went straight to hell the moment she’d touched him. Stopping the need crashing through him would have been like trying to stop a hurricane, and that simply wasn’t possible. One couldn’t stop crashing tides from wrecking the shores, no more than, one could stop the fire blazing through their veins.

His fingers left her warm cunt, his arms going beneath her knees, while the other went around her waist. Water drenched the front of him when he lifted her from the bathtub, but he didn’t care. Turning toward the door, he carried her completely soaked and naked down the hall to her bedroom. When his knees bumped into the bed, he gently lowered her to the mattress, brushing a light kiss to her lips.

When he would have withdrew to shuck his pants her fingers wound tightly into his hair holding him in place. Her tongue wrapped suggestively around his, her teeth sharply nipping his lips, drawing him into her love play.

She let her kisses trail down his chin, lifting into a sitting position, seeking his closeness. Certain he had no intentions of going anywhere, she let her fingers drift down his flat abs to the waistband of his pants. Licking the lobe of his ear, she breathed a hot breath into his ear. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Daryl was having a similar problem. The more he touched her the more he wanted touch her. Of course, having her gnawing at his neck encouraged him to touch his fill. His hard palm floated over her back to her rounded hip to her knee. With a firm grasp he opened her legs, letting his fingers skate over her inner thigh to her wet core.

Beth’s body hummed with need as his fingers parted her swollen lips. Spreading her nectar over her clit, he moaned as she bucked against his hand. “I wanna stick my tongue in your slit, princess.”

His wanton statement caused a jolt of yearning to flow throughout her body. Climbing to her knees, she outlined the shell of his ear, moaning when his finger sunk into her. “Will ya put your cock in my mouth?”

“Ahh, shit.” Just her suggestion had his cock quaking with pent up desire. When she finally worked his pants loose and he sprang free, his cock bobbed with impatience. The second her cool fingers wrapped around his rigid staff, his body gave an involuntary jerk. Taking her lips in a hard kiss, he broke away saying, “I’ll put it where ever ya want, princess.”

She kissed him with growing enthusiasm. The hotter their kiss turned the faster her hand rubbed over his swollen flesh. Thrusting into his plunging fingers, she squeezed his cock, her moans becoming more insistent. “Lay down, Dixon.”

Kicking the pants free of his legs, he eagerly followed her instruction, his back barely came into contact with the mattress before Beth was straddling him. Her dewy center rubbed lightly over the head of his cock, and Daryl could swear he was close to fainting. He’d never felt something so damn good in his life. His fingers curled into the comforter to keep from plunging into her aching folds. His bullocks gave a faint protest when he resisted. “I wanna fuck ya so bad.”

She brushed light feathery kisses over his jaw, down his neck to the plains of his chest. Once in a while her tongue would sneak out to taste the salty flavor of his warm skin. His hand came up to wrap into her long tresses when she traced his abdomen with her tongue, his hips bucking desperately as she drew ever closer to his cock. She was just about to take him in her mouth when he tugged her gently away.

With a glare, she looked up at him. “Daryl, ya said…”

“Oh, I know what I said, princess.” He stared at her intently as he contemplated his next statement. He didn’t know how to make his request sweet, so with a grunt he let the words out. “Flip around, princess.”

For a long moment she simply stared up at him. When his meaning became clear her cheeks went pink. That would put her cunt directly over his face, she thought. The idea made her wiggle. While in a way it would embarrass her to be in that position in front of him, she had to admit the idea had a bit of appeal. Not only would her center be in proximity with his hungry mouth, but it would put his cock right in front of her mouth. The thought of rolling her tongue over his smooth length had her hesitantly turning, throwing a long leg over his torso.

The second her ass bent in his face Daryl felt the rampant lust overtake him. He was so enthralled by her glistening pink folds, he barely noticed when she took him in her mouth. His shaky breath grazed the slick folds in front of him, and a light smile pulled at the corners of his lips when her hips twisted bringing her pretty cunt an inch from his mouth. Strong, hard fingers gripped her thighs, urging her back even further.

The tip of his tongue came out to trace her slick opening. Hearing her throaty moan muffled by his heavy cock in her mouth encouraged his exploration. The pads of his thumbs spread her wide before him, and his tongue probed at the delicate flesh hovering near his mouth. Flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, he sucked hard at the tender bud, his breath coming hard and fast as her withering moans reached his ears. Unable to resist her slippery center another moment, he let his tongue thrust deeply into her opening.

“Oh, that feels soo fuckin’ good.” Beth couldn’t help thrusting her hips wantonly against his searching mouth. Licking at the tip of his cock, she let his length sink further into her mouth, as she rode his penetrating tongue. Her hand came up to rub at his bullocks, liking the way his hips lifted to seek her touch when she would have withdrew her mouth. “Mmm. Ahh. Ssss.”

Her hiss feathered over his cock when he slipped a finger into her drenched opening. As his finger pushed deeply into her, his other hand came up to deliver a stinging smack to her buttock. Her throaty cry enhanced the pleasure spiraling through him. Wanting to feel the electric heat zing through him again, he swatted her plump glob again, his finger increasing in its movements. “Ya like that, princess?”

Beth was close to crying, and not from pain either. The intense pleasure rippling throughout her body was almost too much to endure. While his finger slipped in and out of her, his tongue was circling the blooming bud of her clit, and his other hand was leaving her buttocks smarting. His cock fell from her mouth as she gulped for air. “Ahh, fuck. Damn, Daryl. I wanna…”

“Cum fer me.” With those words, he place another stinging smack to her ass, his tongue replacing his probing finger. When her muscles contracted around his tongue, he greedily lapped up her release, his own hips giving a hard buck, letting the crown of his cock brush her tonsils. The head of his cock pulsed against the back of her throat. When she caressed his balls, he couldn’t control his own shuttering release. “Ahh, yer so good at that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story not complete


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is not complete

“Hi, daddy,” Beth greeted with a bright smile as she entered the ranch house the next morning. She immediately went to her father’s side and kissed his cheek before doing the same to her mother. “Mama.”

She practically glowed when her father stepped over and shook Daryl’s hand. That simple act showed Beth her father was completely okay with her choice in mates.

“Come on in, and make yourself at home.” Hershel made a sweeping gesture with his arm indicating his house was their house. “Annette, is still cooking breakfast but it should be done soon.”

Just as Hershel finished talking Maggie came around the corner stopping in her tracks when she spotted Daryl and Beth. Her brow rose as she made eye contact with her sister. Clearly, the man at her sister’s side was a bit too old for her. What did Bethy want with a man twice her age, she wondered? The better question would be, why was her father okay with Bethy dating a man so much older than her?

“Daryl, this is my sister, Maggie.” Beth introduced, ignoring Maggie’s skeptical stare. Let she would tell Maggie that she didn’t appreciate the way she was looking at Daryl, like he was a fox that had just robbed the hen house. There was no way she was going to draw attention to her sister’s obvious aversion to her boyfriend. She did not want Daryl feeling anymore uncomfortable than he probably already did. “Maggie, this is Daryl.”

Beth breathed a sigh of relief when her sweet mother broke the silence, “Would you both like a cup of coffee? The pot is fresh.”

Daryl felt like a bull in a china shop. Everything in this house looked like it would break if he touched it. So he made a conscious effort to stay clear of everything. The corner of his mouth lifted as Beth’s mother offered a cup of coffee. The woman seemed rather sweet and now he knew why Beth was so charming. “I would like that, Mrs. Greene.”

He cast Maggie a sidelong glance as he and Beth followed Annette and Herschel into the kitchen. He could practically feel the woman’s gaze cutting through him as he passed. Shrugging the feeling off, he grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and poured a cup of the aromatic brew. Just when he would have went for the sugar, Beth leaned in close.

“You doin’ okay?” Beth had to admit he actually seemed to be handling this meeting pretty well. When her father had invited them to breakfast, her first thought was, it was going to be a huge disaster. She was glad to see she’d been worried for nothing.

She found herself leaning closer to him when his head bent closer to her. “Think yer sister wants t’ kill me.”

It took a great deal of restraint not to lift up and press a kiss to his drawn lips. Despite her father and mother being polite, she had a feeling her parents were taking in every move they made. While she was far from ashamed of her relationship, she had no desire to be under the microscope. Smiling up at him instead, she said, “Just ignore her. She likes playing my mother, but I’m sure she will come around.”

“Daddy, Daryl and I was going to head out on the trails after breakfast.” Beth explained turning to her father. Making her way to the dining room table, she pulled out a seat. “I want to show him the lake.”

Maggie grunted her disapproval from the doorway but no one paid her any mind. Beth shot her a warning glare, as she continued. “Tell Daryl about the herd of deer living so close, daddy.”

“She right, probably eight head in that herd. Bucks has at least ten points on his rack.” Hershel made his way to the head of the table and took a seat. “You would love hunting season up here that’s for sure.”

Daryl simply nodded his agreement. Taking a careful sip of the hot brew, his gaze wondered to the window. Noticing the tractor sitting in pieces just outside the barn, he lifted his chin to John Deere. “Something wrong with that?”

Hershel followed Daryl’s gaze out the window. “Thought it was a spark plug, but I changed them all and still don’t work. Might be the carburetor, need to take it in, I can’t figure it out.”

“I’ll take a look at if ya want.” Daryl was in his feet before Hershel had a chance to respond. When Beth’s father lifted from his chair, Daryl turned to the door. At the last second he turned back to Beth and shocked her by dropping a peck to her upturned lips. He must’ve belatedly realized what he’d done because he slowly straightened casting a worried glance toward her siblings.

He was surprised to see a smile hovering on Hershel’s lips, while her mother’s eyes twinkled as she took in the scene. Maggie still looked like she was on the verge of saying something, but she surprised him by remaining silent.

Maggie leaned against the doorway studying the man dating her sister. She had to admit, he was pretty attractive and it was easy to see what Beth saw in him. The question was what did this man see in her sister? Feeling a tad protective of Beth she waited until her father and Daryl ambled out the backdoor before going to Beth’s side. “What is going on between you, Beth?”

Beth had been taking a drink of her coffee, and Maggie’s question startled her, causing the steaming brew to drizzle down her chin. Gasping at the sting the coffee created, she grabbed a napkin, and dabbed her chin. Glaring over at her sister, Beth went still.

She didn’t have to answer to her sister. Casting her mother a pleading look, she smiled at Maggie suggestively. “What do you think is going on?”

“Beth,” her mother scolded, not missing her meaning. She felt a bit faint hearing her baby talk that way. Patting her daughter’s arm, she turned her attention to Maggie. “Margaret, leave your sister be. She doesn’t need to answer to you.”

Beth could have kissed her mother for her support. If it hadn’t been for that simple statement, Beth was sure she would’ve had to put up with Maggie’s third degree. Ignoring Maggie’s fixed stare, she turned to mother. “Do you need any help finishing breakfast?”

 

It was nearing one o’clock when Daryl and Beth headed to the barn after finishing breakfast. “Thanks for helping daddy with the tractor. He’s been working on that thing forever.”

Daryl trailed after Beth as she led him into the barn. His gaze was glued to her ass. Just looking at her had him going hard, and as they entered the cool aisle leading down a row of stables, he took her by the arm, and turned her to him. Before she could protest, his mouth found hers, his lips greedily playing over hers.

Beth sucked at the tongue he plunged into her mouth, her back coming up against a sliding door, it rattled on its track slightly as she landed against it. Her fingers tunneled into his shaggy hair anchoring him to her. Letting her lips slide over his, she returned his kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do this all morning.”

Daryl grunted his approval pressing his hardening flesh into the junction of her legs. He just couldn’t get enough of her. Every time they were together only made his hunger stronger. The snort of a horse interrupted whatever would have happened next. Pressing a final kiss to her upturned mouth, he backed away chuckling when a warm muzzle nudged his cheek.

Big bright blue eyes watched Daryl for a long minute before Beth finally turned to the mare. Laughing at the chestnuts ornery shove, she held a hand up to the mare. “Daryl, this is Nellie. She doesn’t like to be ignored.”

“Is that right, girl?” Daryl cooed to the large beast. Without hesitation, he stepped in front of the animal, his hand running down her long muzzle to her snout. Tickling her snout until her top lip lifted revealing large yellowish-brown teeth. “Must get that from someone else I know.”

Playfully, Beth swatted at Daryl. Her fingers pinched a buttock before she reached for the latch. Sliding the door open, she took Nellie by the halter and led her out. “Two doors down there’s a gelding. His names Jasper. He’s in desperate need of exercise. He’s Shawn’s, but Shawn is out of town, so you can ride him.”

Daryl obediently went to the stable and looked inside. A big black beast stood to one side deep in the shadows. The second the gelding caught sight of him, he gave a stubborn snort before grinding his teeth together. Clucking, Daryl lifted a skeptical brow when the animal merely tossed his head, and pawed the ground. “I can see this will be a battle of wills.”

Beth finished tethering Nellie to the cross-ties before going to Daryl’s side. With a stern voice, she scolded the gelding. “Jasper, knock it off. Now be a good fella and come on.”

The gelding’s ears flickered at the familiar tone, and a bit reluctantly shifted to the door. Daryl watched in admiration as Beth took hold of the gelding’s halter and led him to stand next to Nellie. He couldn’t blame the horse for obediently following Beth, after all, he would too.

After grooming and saddling the horses, they led their mounts outside, and almost in unison they threw their legs over their backs. Beth nudged the mare forward, and Daryl stayed at her side as they rode toward the forest.

Several feet away hidden by the surrounding trees, Belinda glared at Jimmy. “What the hell are we doing here?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story not complete


End file.
